ADICCIÓN
by LoveHao
Summary: Después de una noche de placer ella nunca pensó que la ironía la llevaría a estar bajo su control, pero aprovecharía esta situación para hacerlo sufrir y hacerlo caer bajo una nueva adicción, porque a Anna Kyoyama nadie la humillaba.Lemon.
1. Sucumbiendo ante el deseo

ADICCIÓN

Después de una noche de placer ella nunca pensó que la ironía la llevaría a estar bajo su control, pero aprovecharía esta situación para hacerlo sufrir y hacerlo caer bajo una nueva adicción, porque a Anna Kyoyama nadie la humillaba.

**Capítulo I**

**Sucumbiendo ante el deseo**

La cancion Don´t Stop the Party a todo volumen conjunta a todo el bullicio de los muchos jóvenes en ese lugar, hacían de esa noche el escenario perfecto para todos, algunos bebían, otros comían y otros más bailaban moviendo su cuerpo en movimientos tan desencadenantes y frenéticos que contagiaban fácil a más de la mitad de los presentes.

Sin embargo ellos no solo disfrutaban de la fiesta, para que hacerlo si se podía disfrutar de algo más . . . . . .. ..

Los fuertes gemidos y las respiraciones agitadas eran perfectamente opacados por la música que traspasaba las paredes de la habitación, sin embargo no por ello inexistentes para ellos dos.

Beso tal vez por quinceava vez los labios de la rubia, tan desesperada y embriagadoramente como la primera, mientras sus manos recorrían cada curva de su descubierto cuerpo que con mucho trabajo trataban de ocultar la blusa ya desabrochada y la falda totalmente alzada, el chico acorralo el cuerpo femenino entre su propio cuerpo y la pared, y tomando con una sola mano las muñecas de la chica alzo sus brazos inmovilizándola, al mismo tiempo que con sus insaciables labios y mano recorría los pechos y el trasero de la rubia, mas ella no pensaba quedarse atrás, busco ágilmente sus labios y al tenerlo preso en ese beso apasionado se liberó del agarre del chico para poder ahora ella terminar de quitar la estorbosa camisa ya desabrochada, se separó ligeramente de sus labios y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en ellos al ver el muy apetecible abdomen de su acompañante, deseaba acariciarlo y saborearlo un poco mas sin embargo el deseo y la excitación había llegado a tan alto nivel que ya no era suficiente . . . . .Necesitaba más… lo necesitaba a el . . . pero lo necesitaba dentro de ella, lo sintió nuevamente hundir su rostro en su cuello dando ligeros mordiscos y besos mientras que con sus muy expertas manos acariciaba sus pechos provocando un involuntario arqueo de su espalda como reacción al dejarse llevar por las caricias de su acompañante, pero poco tardo antes de que ella volviera a su tarea de bajar el cierre del pantalón del chico .

Sintió las sagaces y rápidas manos de la chica, sonrió y poso sus embriagados ojos sobre el agitado cuerpo de la rubia, puno notar como ella mordía su labio inferior haciéndola ver aún más sensual, así que después de ayudarla a deshacerse de sus propios pantalones, tomo con ambas manos los firmes muslos de la chica alzándola ligeramente del suelo y recargándola más en la pared, ella rápidamente entendió y rodeo con ambas piernas la cadera del chico, provocando un roce entre sus sexos que desbordaba en una sensación placentera y electrizante, volvieron a fundir sus labios en un arrebato de deseo y lujuria, después de que viera como el la despojaba de su blusa y sostén sintió como el chico movía unos de sus traviesos dedos sobre su ropa interior haciendo a un lado su braga para poder penetrar parte de su hombría en ella, su cuerpo se contrajo ante la placentera sensación y con ambas manos se aferró a la espalda del chico, incrustando sus uñas en ella, lo cual lejos de herirlo solo logro excitarlo mas, volvió a poseer uno de sus senos haciendo que las manos de la chica pasaran de su espalda a su cabello revolviéndolo en movimientos frenéticos, haciendo de este el momento indicado para que el la penetrara por completo, un gemido tan incitante que parecía suplicar a mas acción fue lo que salió de los labios de la rubia, las rápidas y mas profundas envestidas no se dejaron esperar, ambos experimentaban energía electrizante recorrer sus ahora húmedos cuerpos, sin perder el contacto al que ya habían llegado se dirigió hacia la cama, quedando el sentado al borde y aprovechando la postura, ahora fue la chica quien estaba dispuesta disfrutar complaciéndolo, sus movimientos de caderas al subir y bajar eran tan atormentantes y constantes que cuando ambos sintieron llegar al clímax, el solo la tomo de la cintura moviéndose ferozmente y enterrándola a ella sobre su miembro llegando al más placentero orgasmo que había podido experimentar, solo sintió como los músculos internos de la chica se contraían alrededor de su miembro obligándolo a expulsar un líquido caliente dentro de ella. No supo cuántas veces más poseo ese ardiente cuerpo esa noche sin embargo sabía que cada orgasmo por muy increíble que pareciera era tan bueno o mejor que el anterior.

=============================================================0=============================================================

- Toma aquí tienes (dijo una joven poniendo frente a él un vaso de agua y dos aspirinas al lado)

- Gracias pero te agradecería que no cerraras tan fuerte la puerta.

- (Sonrió) es lo mínimo que puedo hacer (dijo vengativamente) se ve que la fiesta estuvo buena ayer ¿no?

- Vamos no te molestes yo que iba a saber que las fiestas de Nichrome eran tan buenas.

- ¡Cínico!( refuto molesta) aprovechaste el saber que el era el anfitrión, para saber que yo no iría y disfrutarla al máximo.

- Sabes que no es cierto (en verdad ella sabía cómo funcionaba su mente) además no tengo ánimo para seguir con esto.

- Bien te dejo pero me debes una, hoy me toca divertirme, así que prepárate para llevarme de antro esta noche.

- Y no disfrutarías más tu venganza si vas sola.

- No! Y más te vale que estés listo en la noche "amorcito" ( y sin mas dio un corto beso en sus labios y salió azotando nuevamente la puerta)

Volvió a maldecirla por lo que hizo, sin embargo para que tomarle tan en cuenta, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a masajear su cien ,no sabía como se había atrevido a tomar tanto, sin embargo no podía maldecir el haberlo hecho ya que gracias a ello pudo tener la más fascinante experiencia sexual que hubiera imaginado, el solo recordar la excitante y deliciosa piel blanca bajo sus manos, y los movimientos y sincronización del cuerpo de esa chica con el suyo lo hacían caer en un estado de excitación, mas no valía recordarlo tanto ya que como ella misma lo dejo saber solo fue "sexo de ocasión", sonrió ante los recuerdos que dejo esa rubia en él, tanto su cuerpo como su carácter eran dinamita pura.

Flash back

Despertó al sentir como la cama se movía gracias al abandono de su acompañante, al voltear solo pudo divisar una apetecible piel blanca perteneciente a la espalda de su amante, cuando se movió al incorporarse para quedar sentado, observo como rápidamente la rubia jalaba la des tendida sabana para cubrir su desnudo cuerpo, a la vez que recogía su ropa del piso

- si quieres puedes quedarte más tiempo (hablo con burla y con una sonrisa cínica adornando su varonil rostro)

Solo obtuvo la molesta y fría mirada de la chica la cual tenía un ligero tono rojizo seguramente efecto del alcohol, y sin responder se dirigió hacia el baño, y en unos pocos y rápidos minutos salió vestida y dispuesta a irse.

- Al menos puedo saber tu nombre.

- No tiene importancia que lo sepas, así como a mí no me importa saber el tuyo.

- Quieres decir que ¿no sabes quién soy? (cuestiono con sorpresa)

- No y la verdad me importa muy poco.

- Como quieras solo quería tener consideración hacia ti después de lo que tuvimos.

- Supéralo, quieres, además solo fue sexo.

- Un muy buen sexo debo agregar (hablo sin abandonar su traviesa sonrisa)

- Pero no por eso no deja de ser simple sexo de ocasión.

Y sin más salió del cuarto, dejando al chico con una marcada molestia en su rostro.

Fin del Flash back

El analgésico que había tomado comenzaba a hacer efecto lentamente ya que aún el dolor y las náuseas no se iban por completo, y para colmo justo en ese momento su asistente personal y mano derecha tenía que haberse ausentado por la estúpida junta de capacitación al que estaba sometida, de hecho el edificio parecía casi abandonado ya que además de todo faltaban algunos minutos para que terminara la hora de la comida, pero si quería que esos malditos papeles llegaran a él debía ir por ellos, con fastidio bajo por el ascensor y se dirigió al puesto que la linda Matilda ocupaba, deseando que ella ya hubiese regresado, llego al piso buscándola sin embargo no pudo encontrar la cabellera pelirroja de la chica , en su lugar encontró una linda chica dueña de unas muy admirables y tentadoras piernas, piernas que extrañamente lo hicieron recordar a una muy reciente amante, el dolor de cabeza y las náuseas se fueron al demonio cuando su cerebro reemplazo estas sensaciones por sorpresa y una indescriptible molestia.

En una rápido movimiento tomo a la chica del brazo arrastrándola hacia la oficina de su padre que por la hora sabía perfectamente aun estaría vacía.

- Dijiste que no me conocías, entonces dime qué demonios haces aquí?, acaso pretendes chantajearme? (casi le grito a la rubia)

- En verdad tienes un ego elevado, porque rayos crees que debería saber quién eres (respondió totalmente molesta)

- Deja de fingir (ejerció más presión sobre el brazo de la chica)

- Suéltame idiota, por si no lo sabes yo trabajo aquí.

- ¿Qué? No mientas, eso no puede ser.

. Claro que es cierto. . Además ya te dije no se y no me importa quién demonios seas.

- No puedo creer que estando aquí aun te atrevas a decir que no sabes quién soy.

Dejo de hablar al notar la sombra de alguien acercarse a la oficina.

- ¿Que hacen aquí?

No obtuvo ningún intento de respuesta por los dos chicos.

- Veo que ya conociste a la encantadora joven que está supliendo a Matilda (paso entre los dos chicos dirigiéndose hacia su sillón)

- ¿Supliendo?(el chico volteo su desconcertado rostro al hombre que ahora se sentaba)

- Así es, ella es Anna Kyoyama, toda una genio en negocios( espero ver un poco de modales por parte de su hijo pero al no verlos prosiguió) y Anna él es mi hijo y desde mañana tu jefe . . .. . . Ren Tao.

El sorprendido rostro de Anna no paso por desapercibido ante el también sorprendido rostro de Ren.

Continuara . .. . . .

Si lo sabe dios que lo sepa el mundo, creo que me eh convertido en una amante y seguidora del RenxAnna (ovación general) es que se ven tan cute juntos.

Que tal, como muchos de los que me leen sabrán que el lemon no es algo que ya haya experimentado en escribir, pero eh aquí mi primer intento, uffff me costo pero la historia se creo en cuestión de minutos en mi acomplejado cerebrito jejej, lo interpretare como una necesidad por arriesgarme y publicar algo hasta ahora imposible para mi, y pretendo que esta historia sea rápida y corta, así que por fis no sean crueles y díganme si les gusto. Y espero contar muy en especial con el apoyo de mi querida Caprica que no me abandona.

Y como se muchos sabrán y si no pues para que no quede duda la cancion es de mas ni menos que de The Black Eyed Peas

Y sin más me despido.


	2. Culpa

**Capítulo II**

**CULPA**

Despertó poco a poco observando el lugar en donde se encontraba, la noche anterior había tomado lo sabía. .pero solo hasta ese momento se percató hasta qué grado, un solo pensamiento cruzo su mente: ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS HE HECHO!

La tibia respiración en su hombro y el fuerte brazo que apresaba su cuerpo no eran nada de lo que esperaba encontrar al despertar y mucho menos ese cálido cuerpo tan apegado al suyo. Estaba consiente de todo lo que había hecho esa noche y con él tan cerca le resultaba aún más fácil recordarlo, y fueron precisamente esos recuerdos los que la hicieron aumentar su temperatura, y como si no fuera suficiente castigo sintió como él se movía ligeramente rosando su desnuda piel con la suya, un escalofrió recorrió hasta la más pequeña célula de su cuerpo.

Se separó lentamente de él y en un movimiento cauteloso volteo su rostro para ver la cara de su opresor, el aun dormía, con un semblante tan tranquilo y relajado que la hacía dudar de que fuera la misma persona que tan solo pocas horas antes la haya poseído de esa forma tan salvaje y pasional.

Más la reacción de alerta no se hizo esperar, su cerebro le ordenaba salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, tomo el brazo de su acompañante lentamente para deshacerse de esa prisión , lo que menos quería era una presentación directa con su hasta ahora desconocido amante, porque así era, ni siquiera sabía quién era y había tenido sexo casi toda la noche con él, unos ligeros ruidos de molestia por parte del él se dejaron escuchar al mismo tiempo que aun sin abrir los ojos giraba su cuerpo acomodándose para seguir durmiendo.

Trato de incorporarse lentamente para no despertarlo, quedando sentada a la orilla de la cama, y si tan solo unos días antes no pensaba que podía caer mas bajo ahora veía que si, al observar su ropa tirada por la habitación, poso su mirada en el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes de aquella habitación, "él se va a molestar mucho con esto" pensó al recordar a cierta persona que sabía la estuvo buscando en la noche , un ligero sentimiento de culpa se apoderaron de ella, al mismo tiempo que unas pequeñas lagrimas se apoderaban de sus ojos, sin saber si eran producto de desilusión o rabia que sentía hacia si misma, pero solo era su culpa, pues después de todo ella fue quien había cedido ante el placer de ser poseída por ese maldito demonio de cabellera violácea.

Su pulso se aceleró al sentir como se movía la cama y percatarse de que su acompañante había despertado , jalo lo más rápido que pudo una sábana tratando de cubrirse, ahora su desnudez era algo que la incomodaba.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte mas tiempo - hablo con burla y con una sonrisa cínica adornando su varonil rostro-

Genial hasta su voz era tan endemoniadamente sensual-pensó anna-

Pero aun así con un tono tan burlón que no dejo pasar por alto, acaso ese idiota creía que todavía podía encontrar diversión con ella. Como explicarle que solo había sido un error y que ella en verdad no era una chica de una noche. Sin embargo al voltear y ver su estúpida mirada lujuriosa y su sonrisa con ese arrogante aire victorioso que la hicieron sentir tan utilizada y humillada, no pudo decir nada.

Tomo su ropa lo más rápido que pudo entro al baño e igual de rápido se vistió y salió, se dirigió a recoger sus zapatos, en todo momento sentía como él escudriñaba cada parte de su cuerpo, acaso no había tenido suficiente.

Después de haberle dejado entendido que a ella no le había importado ni él ni nada de lo que en esa habitación paso, salió cerrando y dejando escapar un suspiro, eso había sido difícil.

- Buena noche eh - dijo un tipo que sonreía al igual que el otro idiota que había dejado dentro de la habitación-

Y sin responder paso de largo, recorriendo el desastre que había quedado y aun otras personas dormidas en los sillones, y para su suerte al fin salió de ahí. En cuanto llego a su "hogar" se dirigió cautelosa y silenciosa a su habitación, quería dormir más por la hora solo podía tomar un baño deseando esto le ayudara a aguantar durante todo el día.

- Buenos días -dijo apareciendo en la entrada de la cocina-

- ¿Buenos días?, ¿solo eso? -contesto molesto el chico-

- Mm m buenos días, ¿dónde está mi desayuno?

- No bromeo anna - hablo serio con lo cual la rubia sintió un escalofrió recorrerla, ya que la seriedad no era algo muy común en él-

- Pues yo también, hoy te toca a ti prepararlo ¿no?

Sintió sus penetrantes ojos azules analizarla inquisitivamente.

- Si vas a decirme algo, dilo ya - ordeno molesta la rubia-

- Te equivocas no lo hare -se levantó de la mesa- . . . . si tu no deseas hablar yo no deseo interrogarte,- se acercó al estante saco una caja y la puso en la mesa- lo siento hoy no me dio tiempo para nada, ahí está el cereal si quieres… ah y no llegues tarde al trabajo sabes bien que arriesgue más de lo que debía.

Y sin más el chico de ojos celestes salió molesto de la cocina.

- En verdad está enojado - en definitiva este no sería un buen día, hace solo pocas horas se sentía humillada, ahora se sentía miserable-

Tomo de un solo golpe el café que sabía amablemente él le preparo para poder aguantar más el día y salió, tuvo que tomar taxi ya que su compañero estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera se atrevió a esperarla y llevarla al trabajo, genial ahora a pesar de pasar todo el día intentando familiarizarse con su nuevo empleo, tenía que pensar en cómo compensar su falta con Horo.

==============================================================0==========================================================

Y ahora estaba ahí con su sorpresa tan tangible que hasta juraría que En Tao se había dado cuenta

- ¿No dices nada hijo?

- ¿Y qué quieres que diga?, Kanna es muy eficiente no necesito otra secretaria -dijo saliendo de su sorpresa-

La forma tan despectiva en que la miro la hizo subir su temperatura pero esta vez de coraje.

- Y quien dijo que Kyoyama estaría en lugar de kanna.

- ¿Eh?

- Kyoyama estará en lugar de Tamao.

- Pero. . . dijiste que estaba supliendo a Matilda.

- Eso es porque tenía que valorar su trabajo además te lo dije Anna es una gran genio en negocios, y a diferencia de Tamao, hoy en la comida comprobé que es una maestra en relacionarse.

- Si me imagino -esta vez la mirada con que volteo a verla fue cínica y lasciva, Anna no tenía que ser genio para entender el doble sentido en que quiso decirlo-

- Además tu sabias que Tamao debía viajar a Alemania lo más pronto posible y creo necesario ya no perder más tiempo, por cierto iré a ver si ya termina su capacitación, necesito hablar con ella . . . . por qué no le muestras a anna la empresa, es necesario que se familiarice, yo ya no necesito ayuda si quieres puede acompañarte, ah y encárgate de enseñarle en qué oficina le toca instalarse.

- Pero - trato de repelar la rubia-

- Descuida Anna te dejo en buenas manos - y sin más En Tao salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta-

- Así que Anna -hablo un poco menos agresivo el chico-

- Deja de verme así - molesta hizo a un lado su mirada-

- ¿Así cómo?, - cínicamente se acercó a ella, mientras inclinaba su rostro y susurraba a su oído- como si hubiera tenido sexo contigo.

Hubiera deseado mandar en ese mismo instante su trabajo al demonio, pero no podía ya que Horo en verdad se había esforzado por conseguirle esa oportunidad y con lo molesto que estaba si lo hacía seguro la corría del departamento, además en verdad necesitaba el trabajo

- No sé de qué hablas, yo ni te conozco.

- Ah entonces tú no eres la excitante rubia que el día de ayer gemía solo de placer, o es que no sabías que tenías una muy complaciente hermana gemela.

Pero a diferencia de lo que Ren esperaba esta solo sonrió.

- Veo que aun te es difícil superarlo ¿no?

La sonrisa torcida del Tao se borro.

- Vas a enseñarme mi nueva oficina o mejor pido que alguien más lo haga.

- ¿Acaso estas ordenándome? Olvidas que trabajas para mí.

- Eso es a partir de mañana.

- Bien, puedo esperar un día más para tenerte bajo mis órdenes.

- Grábate bien esto- lo reto cara a cara -yo solo trabajare para tu padre, él fue quien me contrato, el que mi trabajo implique tratar con un tarado como tú, es otra cosa, ¡yo no soy tu esclava!

- Es mejor que cuides esa boquita Anna o si lo deseo podrías perder tu trabajo.

-¿Si? Pues veremos si En Tao piensa lo mismo.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer para convencerlo?, piensas complacerlo como lo hiciste ayer conmigo.

Si embargo toda palabra y pensamiento fue borrado del joven Tao al sentir la mano de la rubia estampada en su rostro, nadie jamás y mucho menos una mujer se habría atrevido a hacerle lo que esa rubia hizo, sin embargo el solo sonrió.

- Investiga tu sola en donde está tu oficina, y preséntate mañana puntual - y sin decir más salió de la oficina dejándola sola-

: Imbécil.

Continuara. . . . .

Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyy que tal saben me gusto expresar el hecho de que Ren amaneciera abrazadito a anna, ustedes que piensan?, Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo espero les guste ya encontré un patrón de seguidoras del Renxanna y por ustedes seguiré tratando de hacer más emocionante esta historia

**Caprica**: sip tu ya sabes cómo pienso, Anna no será una simple secretaria desde ahora será su mano derecha, jejej tuve que sacar a Tamao que mmm me cae mas o menos pero cabe destacar que aun asi tendrá parte en esta historia, en verdad me emocione ver que dejabas tu review pues como viste te dedique el capítulo anterior y claro si tú quieres la historia ejejje, gracias.

: hola debo confesar que al empezar a leer tu review, dije oh x dios me tope con un anti Renxanna, ejejej pero después de seguir leyendo me rei mucho, gracias, y si es la primera vez que me aventuro al lemon, y debo decir (sonrisa malvada) que me gusto escribirlo y por ello estoy pensando en el próximo, y por ahora creo que me libro del golpe, cuídate y gracias.

**Im Killjoy**: me siento honrada al pasar a tus favoritos, gracias y si no se por qué pero este año me dio por el Renxanna, y eso que yo idolatraba y amo aun a hao, es que se me hace difícil decirlo no al chinito.

**Annita asakura: **gracias, y pues si aquí habrá Renxanna para aventar a todos lados, jajaj cuídate y muchas gracias.

Cuídense mucho y les deseo solo pensamientos positivos.


	3. Declarando la Guerra

**CAPITLO III**

**Declarando la guerra**

Fue bueno haber escuchado el nombre de la persona a quien debía suplir, pues solo así supo de inmediato cual sería la oficina que debería buscar, y como era de esperarse para su ya mala suerte era la oficina continua a la de Ren Tao, después de esperar alrededor de una hora Tamao por fin se presentó.

-Hola, pasa por favor-

-Gracias-

-Así que tu serás la indicada para trabajar con Ren, debo decirte que te deseo buena suerte- dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento e invitaba a Anna a hacer lo mismo-

- ¿En verdad la necesito?

- El trabajo como tal es fácil, lo verdaderamente difícil al principio será adaptarte a Ren, es un poco egocéntrico y suele parecer una persona encerrada en su propia ideología, pero aunque odia aceptarlo siempre tiende a necesitar ayuda de los demás y ahora en especial tu ayuda, el puesto que desempeña no es fácil tu misma lo veraz y comprobaras que hay gente que solo quiere dañarlo- hablo pensando detenidamente en sus palabras, al darse cuenta trato de cambiar el tema- y pues en cuestión laboral, si estás aquí es por el alto Rendimiento de tu curriculum, no se si tengas dudas sobre la capacitación que te dieron en la mañana.

- No, todo está muy claro, ¿hay algo más que deba saber? O alguna otra información que quieras compartir

- Solo un consejo . . . . . .trata de no de no contradecirlo, odia que lo hagan.

Nota personal de Anna "contradecirlo en todo lo posible"

- Confió en que puedas ayudarlo en todo lo que el necesite, y si algún dia necesitas algo de apoyo no dudes en hablarme-al tiempo en que extendía una tarjeta hacia la chica-

- Gracias-

- Bien Anna pues es un gusto dejar mi puesto en tus manos y como te dije solo confió en que puedas ayudarlo en todo lo que el necesite- sonrió de forma dulce-

-Hey Tamao ¿nos vamos ya?- hablo un chico de ojos gatunos entrando por la puerta que comunicaba ambas oficinas, sin saber que no solo Tamao se encontraba ahí-

- Ah lo olvidaba Anna, Ren suele olvidar los modales y no tocar la puerta antes de entrar- dijo dirigiendo una acusadora mirada al aludido-

- Vamos Tamao tu nunca tuviste nada que esconder, ¿acaso crees que ella sí?-

- Bueno- Tamao trato de ignorar la pregunta de Ren- pues aún quedan unas horas para salir y . ..

- No seas cruel, es obvio que Kyoyama está cansada, incluso apostaría a que no durmió mucho-mencionó con burla a espaldas de la rubia

- ¿Y porqué apostaría eso joven Tao?- para la sorpresa de Tamao, Anna se levantó de su asiento para poder responderle frente a frente-

- Solo digamos que el corrector no hizo muy buen trabajo tapando las ojeras.

- Es cierto no puedo mentir verdad – sonrió cínica- la verdad es que si estuve entretenida en algo,-sonrió- pero nada que valga la pena recordar, creo que para la próxima mejor leo un libro-

No esperaba respuesta de esa chica y menos una como la que le dio pero lejos de herir su hombría, lo incitaba a seguir provocándola.

Tamao se mantenía al margen de la conversación pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro en verdad esa chica iba a ser excelente supliéndola, ni siquiera era el primer día de trabajo y no se dejaba ante la prepotencia de Ren.

- Hazlo, es buena distracción, yo ya no lo hago por que encontré formas más **fáciles**- recalco la palabra en tono de ofensa hacia la rubia- de entretenimiento, por ejemplo el que tuve ayer.

Ante esto el rostro e Anna palideció ligeramente, al mismo tiempo que apretaba su mandíbula.

-Pase la noche de forma agradable y lo mejor de todo es que fue gratis, otras veces tengo que pagar por ello.

Sostuvo las grandes ganas de abofetearlo por segunda vez, sin embargo por Tamao no lo hizo, eran claras las palabras de ese imbécil que desde un principio no la bajaba de mujerzuela, Ren se iba a arrepentir de cada palabra que había dicho y ella juraba que así iba a ser, él había declarado una guerra que no importara como, ella iba a ganar.

-Bien Anna ya que el jefe lo ha decidido- dijo Tamao cortando la tensión que se había formado- te veo mañana, vendré a ver algunos detalles y aclarar alguna duda que pueda surgirte-

- Gracias, con su permiso.

- Duerme bien Kyoyama y trata de cambiar tus pasatiempos y si quieres puedo recomendarte buenos libros.

Y sin dar respuesta Anna tuvo que contenerse las ganas de azotar la puerta.

- ¿Y eso?- pregunto extrañada Tamao.

- Nada, simple cortesía-

- Me refiero a esas tonterías de entretenimiento gratis.

- La fiesta de ayer para mi fue de lo mejor- sonrió con cierta picardía- y todo el alcohol que pudieras tomar completamente gratis, dime no es una forma fácil de pasar la noche.

- Eres raro,- lo miro incrédula- aun así debo reclamar yo nunca Salí temprano, mejor dicho nunca me dejaste- reprocho mientras tomaba sus cosas.

- Solo lo hice porque en verdad no quería esperar más tiempo, tengo reservación para cenar y muero de hambre-

-No era está tu noche con Jeanne, ¿acaso quieres causarle una esquizofrenia?

- Se que no estoy lejos de hacerlo, pero ciertamente no estoy de humor para aguantarla y hoy debo despedir a una buena asistente y aun mejor a mi amiga-

- Mmm solo me usas de pretexto para no verla, pero no importa, ya me desquitare con la cuenta del restaurant.

- En verdad voy a extrañarte-

- Que, Acaso preveo una escena sentimental-

- No, como dije tengo hambre, vámonos ya-

- Y que tal ayer, ya no pude quedarme más tiempo dime estuvo buena la fiesta-

- Solo diré que nunca había disfrutado tanto de una, y no se quizás la diversión vuelva a repetirse pronto-

-Algo me dice que no hablas solo de la fiesta-

- No en vano trabajaste años conmigo- sonrió al mismo tiempo que salían por completo de la oficina

=========================================0=========================================================

Se mantenía acostada en completo silencio con la mirada clavada en el techo de su recamara, volvió a voltear su vista hacia su reloj digital comprobando que ya habían pasado 20 largos y molestos minutos desde que Horo había llegado al departamento y no se atrevía a ir a verla como siempre acostumbraba al llegar del trabajo, después de otros 5 minutos más, en un movimiento rápido se levantó dispuesta a averiguar cuál era la razón de su tardanza, camino en silencio hasta llegar al cuarto continuo al de ella, el cual se encontraba con la puerta ligeramente abierta incitándola a entrar, se asomó percatándose que el al igual que ella ya tenía puesta la ropa para dormir y la molesto el ver que él ya se encontraba acostado en la cama y ligeramente tapado con las sabanas

: Cuanto tiempo más estarás enojado – dijo parada en el lumbral de la puerta con una marcada mueca de enfado-

- No sé de qué hablas- contesto sin despegar su mirada de la televisión y cambiando nuevamente el canal.

- En verdad eres odioso cuando te lo propones- bufo molesta.

No obtuvo mas que un molesto silencio como respuesta, aumentando su enojo, estuvo dispuesta a salir de ahí al ver el poco interés que Horo le tenia, sin embargo algo dentro de ella la hizo respirar y no irse.

-En verdad lo siento- bajo su mirada-. . . .debí haberte hablado y no debí haber desaparecido como lo hice, pero debes creerme que estoy muy arrepentida.

Espero unos segundos la respuesta del chico la cual nunca llego, sin embargo no pudo evitar que una sonrisa adornara su rostro, la única que había podido tener en todo ese día, al percibir como el aun sin verla extendía su brazo para alzar la sabana que se encontraba intacta al lado de él dando por hecho que la invitaba a acostarse, y sin decir nada ella solo se metió en la cama al mismo tiempo que acomodaba su cabeza sobre las piernas del chico, lo cual al parecer a el causaba gracia ya que no pudo evitar que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con una de sus manos el sedoso cabello de la chica.

-¡Odio mi trabajo!- declaro molesta- pero aún más que mi trabajo odio a Ren Tao-

-¡Ren?, ¿no trabajarías para En?

- Lo mismo pensé pero a partir de mañana mi trabajo será con Ren Tao, al parecer su asistente se ira a Alemania.

- Así que trabajaras con el- sonrió- bueno pues te recomiendo que no lo contradigas como acostumbras hacerlo conmigo, suele ser muy explosivo, y odia que una mujer le ordene creo que su mas grande derrota seria que una mujer tuviera el control sobre el

- Porque lo dices ¿acaso lo conoces?

- Eso- apago el televisor y bajo su mirada hacia ella- no tiene importancia ahora, mejor dime con quien pasaste la noche.

- Te lo diré si tú me dices con quien la pasaste tu- se quitó de sus piernas acomodándose en la cama para poder dormir.

- Enserio quieres saberlo – sonrió sabía que esto la molestaría.

- Mas bien solo quiero corroborar si fue con la misma, por la que me dejaste sola en esa estúpida fiesta - volteo su cuerpo dándole la espalda.

-Celosa – susurro en su oído.

- Quisieras.

- ¿Entonces no me vas a contestar?

- Y que quieres que te diga, yo quería pasarla contigo y tú lo sabes- sabía que con eso el ya no seguiría preguntando por el momento, pues siempre que ella tocaba ese tema él prefería ignorarlo -

-Tonta- menciono con dulzura.

- Si lo soy ahora solo déjame dormir-

- Bien pero ni creas que con esto me conformo ya tendrás que hablar Kyoyama.

-Horo- alzo la voz molesta- cállate y. . . . . – casi en todo no de súplica agrego- abrázame.

Suspiro ligeramente dolido, no podía seguir interrogándola, después de todo el ya no podía reclamarle nada, sobre todo cuando ella a diferencia de el era la única dispuesta a todo en esa extraña relación. Con mucho cariño dio un beso en su mejilla al mismo tiempo que la rodeaba con su brazo, ella sonrió ante eso y ambos quedaron dormidos.

==============================================0====================================================

Había comenzado bien el día, durmió muy bien, desayuno delicioso y ahora estaba llegando puntual a su nueva oficina, gracias al muy atento Horo que esta vez sí se había dignado a llevarla al trabajo, esperaba poder empezar bien con su trabajo, sin embargo aprendió muy rápido que "esperar . . . no es suficiente"

En cuanto cerró la puerta de su oficina una voz llego a sus oídos.

-Llegas tarde- hablo con su ya típica sonrisa provocativa, hablando desde el asiento detrás del escritorio.

- Mi hora de entrada es a las 8:00- trato de ignorarlo.

El reloj solo marcaba 8:02

- No – se paró del sillón y camino hasta ella-tu hora de entrada es antes de que yo haya llegado.

- Como sea, ya estoy aquí ¿no?

Camino pasando a su lado sin prestarle mucha importancia y acomodando sus cosas en el escritorio.

La sonrisa del chico aún se mantenía en su rostro al igual que su mirada que no podía dejar de ver la forma en como la rubia se movía con tanta naturalidad, su imagen era impecable al igual que la belleza que poseía, recorrió nuevamente su vista por toda la anatomía de la chica, anatomía que el ya había tenido el privilegio de saborear y no pudo evitar que imágenes sumamente eróticas vinieran a su pervertida mente.

Anna no era tonta e inmediatamente percibió la mirada del chico sobre su cuerpo, así que molesta lo encaro en cuanto los ojos del chico se toparon con los suyos.

- Siempre acostumbras dar la bienvenida así, o es solo tu mala costumbre el analizar tan detenidamente al personal

- Solo admiraba,- se acercó al rostro de la chica- lo mucho que puede cambiar tu rostro sin ojeras, por lo visto dormiste bien.

- Si- en ningún momento aparto su rostro- y todo gracias a que tuve una muy buena compañía en la cama.

- Pues solo compañía ya que si hubiera sido con migo al igual que ayer no hubieras dormido- la reto con una traviesa sonrisa seductora.

- Te equivocas,- uso el mismo tono seductor del chico al mismo tiempo que acercaba mas su rostro al de el- es solo que él no necesito que yo tomara antes para estar en su cama.

La sonrisa del chico desapareció y un ligero cambio de actitud apareció en él, haciendo que este se separara de golpe.

-Odio perder tiempo, así que ya tome la precaución de ordenar tu agenda con la mía, kAnna te la entregara, te adelanto que en 2 horas tenemos una junta por lo tanto te recomiendo que empieces a leer las carpetas que están en tu escritorio, y esta vez se más puntual.

Y con una aparente molestia termino por salir de la oficina.

Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en su sillón, sostener una conversación o incluso su mirada era difícil y el repentino cambio de actitud la había descontrolado, al parecer en cualquier campo que se le presentara al igual que en el trabajo Ren Tao odiaba la competencia.

Cerro los ojos tratando de deshacerse de la imagen de esos ojos dorados que solo podían reflejar deseo, una traviesa sonrisa al igual que una idea vinieron a ella rápidamente, y si Horo estaba en lo correcto ella se encargaría de convertirse en la más grande derrota de Ren, lo había prometido Ren se arrepentiría de cada palabra dicha, y tenía una idea perfecta de como terminaría controlándolo. Después de todo la guerra apenas comenzaba y al igual que en el amor todo se valía.

Continuara . . . .. .

Qué onda mis lectores, pues ya el capítulo 3 de mi historia debo agregar que la extraña relación de Horo y Anna se aclarara muy pronto ya que como dije espero poder hacer de este fic uno corto jejej creo que al menos lo estoy logrando en el tamaño de cada capítulo, ahhhhh próximo capítulo "Empezando el infierno" bueno es título tentativo pero me gusto jejej y ahora si, y no menos importante que la historia es hora de contestar a mis queridos lectores:

Caprica: gracias como siempre me alegra leer que te gustan mis locuras, y claro que te dedico mi historia solo espero que no deje de gustarte no se si alguna vez consideraste el HoroxAnna, aclaró que este fic no sera de ellos, pero como estoy tratando de dar a conocer el AnnaxRen pues trate también de dar un papel mas importante a Horo que se me hace que le va bien a Ren como rival, no quise meter a mi querido Hao de jalón aunque no se estoy segura que no aguantare y lo terminare metiendo ejjeje en fin espero te guste la idea, cuídate mucho.

DjPuMa13g: el video? si lo eh visto y a pesar de que a muchos no mas no les gusto a mi si y mucho, jejej y si meti a Horo y quiero meter más a personajes que originalmente son como secundarios y por lo tanto ya tengo unas ideas en mente para también traer a chocolove a esta historia y no te preocupes Horo no va a sufrir pues casi siempre sufre ejjej pobrecito así que aquí espero y no, je gracias por tu aporte de review.

Im Killjoy: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y si eso de Ren abrazadito te gusto creo que disfrutaras de un Ren celoso, posesivo, amoroso, apasionado, desesperado y enamorado porque por esos y mas estados va a pasar este chinito y ya lo veraz en el siguiente capítulo, gracias por tu review

Annita asakura: gracias y no fue rápida la actualización pero espero y la próxima si lo sea, y prometo mucho pero mucho RenxAnna jejej como debe de ser no crees? Bueno cuídate y gracias

MMchan02: gracias aprecio que me des la oportunidad, debo confesar que yo amo a hao, y al principio el RenxAnna se me hacía algo que me llamaba la atencio y ya, pero últimamente me gusta mucho y eh notado que también a algunas personitas, así que espero y puedas seguir dándome la oportunidad y por lo menos llegue a gustarte la idea, cuídate y gracias por tomarte la molestia de opinar en una historia donde tal vez no te gusto a primera vez.

Y si por ahí eh llegado a no sé al menos captar la atención de alguien que no le guste el RenxAnna pues entonces no va tan mal el fic, ejejje, y ojala se tomen un tiempillo para hacérmelo saber.

Cuídense mucho y les deseo solo pensamientos positivos.


	4. Empezando el Infierno

**CAPITULO IV**

**Empezando el infierno**

"Lo había logrado"

En verdad había logrado resistir a esa estúpida junta, y al idiota de Ren Tao que se había encargado de ponerla a prueba a cada momento que se le ocurriera, sin embargo para deleite propio pudo salir victoriosa ya que era por demás obvio que ella manejaba muy bien el campo empresarial.

Una de las personas agradables que pudo conocer en la junta fue a la hija de En Tao una mujer bastante atractiva y carismática, fue ella la que incluso se ofreció a mostrarle toda la compañía, era sorprendente como una chica tan cariñosa y amable fuera hermana de Ren, quien por cierto al parecer realmente la apreciaba pues en todo momento que hablaba y bromeaba con ella parecían muy unidos, en verdad en esos momentos Ren parecía tan tranquilo y hasta su mirada se tornaba con cierto grado de bondad, incluso juraría que hasta bipolar era pues con nadie más tenía esa delicadeza tan marcada.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta sus pensamientos quedaron centrados en ese chico de ojos dorados, aun con su prepotencia y arrogancia hacia ella debía admitir que entre todos esos Ren era el único que destacaba, la forma tan fría y soberbia en que manejaba todos los asuntos era de admirarse, era obvio que se había ganado el respeto incluso de las personas mayores de esa empresa, y el único que al parecer no disfrutaba de auto alabarse ya que el resto de la junta fue una completa pérdida de tiempo según ella ya que solo se dedicaron a glorificar unos a otros sobre sus costosas y nuevas adquisiciones.

Había tenido apenas el tiempo suficiente para comer algo y al fin después de un día ligeramente pesado tenia oportunidad para descansar, tomo la agenda que Kanna había entregado tan solo unas horas antes, el itinerario le marcaba que al menos 3 veces por semana tendría que asistir a alguna junta con Ren, y que por lo menos una vez por mes Ren se reuniría con ella para hacer un reporte detallado de la encomia de la empresa y ya que este era su campo más fuerte no le preocupaba, podría lidiar con eso perfectamente sin embargo lo que tal vez le costaría un poco más seria adaptarse a esa molesta costumbre de ese chico por violar su privacidad.

- Pensé que Tamamura mentía sobre la falta de modales- dijo ya que el chico entro sin avisar.

- Toma – al mismo tiempo que colocaba unos papeles en su escritorio- veo que tienes conocimientos sobre estos temas, espero y sepas aplicarlos bien.

- Algo mas- ya que el aún se mantenía al lado de ella.

- Que? te incomodo tanto- hablo en un tono muy seductor muy cerca de su oído.

- En lo absoluto – trato de ignorarlo- solo que si piensas dedicarte a observarme, bien podrías hacerlo desde ese sillón y quitarte de mi escritorio.

No era tonto, si había un tema que manejara donde fuera experto además del empresarial era el de las mujeres, esa rubia bien podía hacerse la difícil pero era demasiado obvio para él que solo quería provocarlo, pudo percatarse de cada una de sus señales en la junta, cada acción que hacía, cada movimiento y la forma tan retadora en que lo miraba casi siempre acompañada de una sonrisa traviesa también admitía que estaba cayendo como un completo imbécil sin embargo era un juego de 2 y estaba dispuesto a jugar sin importar las consecuencias.

- Y que si pienso hacer algo más que observarte- giro el sillón de la chica para que esta lo viera de frente- y debo aceptar que la idea del sillón es bastante excitante.

-Acaso estas proponiéndome tener sexo en mi oficina- interrogo con una sonrisa traviesa inclinando ligeramente su sillón hacia atrá.s

De igual forma provocativa acorralo a la chica colocando ambas manos al lado del sillón.

- En tu oficina, en la mía acaso importa el lugar- dijo al mismo tiempo que su rostro se colocaba peligrosamente frente al de ella.

- Es verdad – coloco su mano en el pecho del chico para apartarlo ligeramente y de una forma un tanto provocativa se levantó casi rosando su cuerpo con el de él, y ante los sensuales movimientos de la rubia Ren solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa de éxito - a mi no me importa el lugar- agrego la rubia guiándolo hasta el sillón y una vez que logro que el tomara asiento se inclinó ante el para susurrar en su oído - pero si la persona- y termino por separarse bruscamente tratando de apartarse.

Sin embargo Ren en un sagaz movimiento la tomo de la mano y la jalo a manera que la sentó en sus piernas.

-Es gracioso que lo digas cuando antes no me demostraste ser muy selectiva.

- Y que te hace dudar sobre que yo no te seleccione a ti.

- Entonces debo decir que tienes mejor gusto del que creí.

- Y tú eres tan arrogante como pensé.

Trato de levantarse de sus piernas sin embargo el fuerte brazo que aprisionaba su cintura se lo impidió.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa?- pregunto en tono burlón.

- Mejor dime tu ¿cuál es la urgencia?

La observo ligeramente divertido en verdad era la primera mujer que se resistía tanto ante el.

- Lo deseo- casi ronroneo a su oído- y sé que tú también- acerco peligrosamente su boca a la de ella y agrego- no es necesario que finjas.

Y sin dar tiempo a que la chica reclamara, sus posesivos labios ya se encontraban saboreando los labios de la rubia, y su traviesa mano libre bajaba por el desnudo brazo de la chica gracias a que una ligera blusa de tirantes era todo lo que cubría su hermoso torso, la mano que estrechaba su cintura la aferraba más a su cuerpo y se aventuró a bajar su mano de su brazo a su pierna, pudo sentir como ella correspondía a sus besos pero también fue ella quien puso fin a tal contacto.

- Eso es todo- pregunto con arrogancia- con eso piensas convencerme.

El desconcertado rostro de Ren, la hizo reír con una ligera crueldad.

-Deja de pensar en lo que yo deseo y mejor controla tus hormonas porque lo que paso no volverá a repetirse claro – se burló -a menos que yo lo quiera.

La molestia en el rostro del Tao no tardo en presentarse.

-Ahora hazme favor de retirarte y dejarme trabajar- apartándose bruscamente de él.

Esperaba que el chico saliera molesto y con el orgullo herido y hasta pensó que previo le diría unas cuantas cosas, sin embargo el solo enmarco una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro mientras caminaba a un lado dispuesto a irse pero no sin antes tomarla nuevamente de la cintura pegando muy cerca su cuerpo al de ella y acariciando de forma sensual con sus traviesas manos su vientre.

El chico se concentró en una pequeña marca morada en el cuello de la chica que incluso había visto desde el primer día, en su no muy memorable reencuentro con la rubia, para mayor precisión en la oficina de su padre.

-Casi lo olvido-la rubia rogo por poder controlar ese ligero escalofrió que la recorrió al tenerlo tan cerca- trata de ocultar mas las marcas de tus apasionados encuentros- beso sin pena el cuello de la chica- prometo ser más cuidadoso para la próxima- y termino por dar un corto beso en uno de sus hombros.

Sabia a que se refería el chico pues era la misma marca que ella trato de esconder de la vista de Horo.

- Gracias por el consejo sin embargo no te vanaglories tanto ya que dudo que hayas sido tú el causante- reto tajantemente.

Ren no supo explicar por qué esas palabras provocaron una reacción desconocida en su estomago

Anna se arrepintió de haber dicho esto, pues Ren rápidamente la tomo de la mano y la acorralo en la pared al mismo tiempo que presionaba su cuerpo con el suyo, y su respiración entrecortada chocaba contra su rostro.

- Puedo jurar que yo lo hice- beso el cuello de la chica de una forma tan ardiente que Anna casi mordió su labio para poder suprimir el traidor gemido que amenazaba por salir- y si quieres ahora mismo puedo demostrártelo.

- En verdad lo deseas cierto- en realidad el joven no se imaginaba venir esto, solo se dejó llevar por el atrevido, apasionado y desenfrenado beso que en esos momentos la hermosa rubia le ofrecía, el cual fue detenido por ella misma- es una lástima que yo aún no-

Aprovecho el momento de desconcierto del chico para alejarse de él.

- Pero lo desearas- hablo con ligera frustración en sus palabras.

- Acaso también lo vas a jurar- sonrió con una ligera sensación de victoria- ahora si me vas a dejar trabajar o vas a seguir acosándome.

Trato de ocultar su molestia y si quería que ella no se diera cuenta era mejor hacer algo rápido y para suerte de Anna él decidió que era mejor salir de ahí.

El calor que su cuerpo sentía era sumamente controlable comparado al deseo que lo recorría, debía descargar ese apetito sexual que le causaba esa rubia o si no juraría que terminaría entrando a esa oficina y sin importarle esta vez si ella quería o no terminaría por hacerla suya. Un mensaje en su celular de alguien que lo esperaba en su departamento lo hizo pensar que al menos esa noche podría liberar esa necesidad, así que con un poco más de calma tomo su saco y se retiró de su oficina.

Aun su respiración se encontraba ligeramente agitada, sentía sus mejillas arder al igual que su cuerpo, había decidido jugar, someter a un infierno de deseo al chico chino ese era su plan, al menos el original ya que no nunca imagino que ella compartiría esa agonía, pues en verdad ir en contra de lo que su propio cuerpo le pedía estaba resultando más difícil de lo que jamás pensó, aun así era el primer día y aparentemente ella estaba ganando, solo esperaba que ese torbellino infernal de lujuria llamado Ren Tao no terminara por quemarla.

Continuara…

Capitulo corto pero con promesa de que actualizare esta misma semana y gracias especialmente a:

Caprica: si no sé por qué pero cada vez que pienso en un HoroxAnna pienso solo en cosas tiernas, no se, con lo protector que es Horo supongo que sería muy kawaii la relación, algún día tal vez intente emparejar a esos 2 ejjej, pero por ahora solo RenxAnna, ahhh y solo planeo como pondré a hao en esta historia eso si sera muyyyyy bueno ya lo veraz, espero te haya gustado o por lo menos hayas pasado buen rato leyendo este capitulo, y decidí dejar el titulo porque soy bien mala para pensar en uno ejejej, cuídate mucho y nos estamos leyendo

DjPuMa13g: gracias y pues aquí tratando de actualizar mas o menos rápido, ojala también este capitulo te haya gustado

Annita asakura: jeje como dije mucho mucho RenxAnna, espero lo hayas disfrutado

Im Killjoy: aclaro el HoroxAnna solo será relación de amistad, no se pero se me hacen tiernos esos 2, en algún lugar de mi torcida mente jejejejej, espero también te haya gustado este capitulo y las escenas que se tornaran más y más subiditas de tono jejejejje

Mil gracias por tomarse unos minutos y dejar sus opiniones, nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo.

Cuídense mucho y les deseo solo pensamientos positivos.


	5. Una fecha para recordar

**Capítulo V**

**Una fecha que recordar.**

Caminaba molesto ante la mirada de sorpresa de muchos de los que trabajaban ahí, y logro entrar olímpicamente a su oficina sin que nadie se atreviera a preguntar por la pequeña marca en su rostro.

-Carajo!- dijo golpeando el escritorio

Y que podía mantenerlo tan enojado, la noche anterior había sido un verdadero infierno, primero una endemoniada rubia lo había excitado hasta el hecho de casi tomarla a la fuerza y cuando pensó que al menos su suerte cambiaria llego a su apartamento en el cual Jeanne lo estaría esperando, el tenia algunos planes para pasar la noche con ella, pero todo se fue al demonio cuando ella pidió hablar, cuando el quería todo menos eso y para desgracia del joven chino la plática fue a parar en el tema que menos hubiese querido tratar, dando como resultado un Ren molesto, irritado, golpeado y para colmo dejado con las ganas de saciar su instinto carnal.

Miro el reflejo de su rostro, una zona morada resaltaba entre su rostro, en verdad ese imbécil de Marcos se la pagaría caro.

Flash Back

El ascensor se abrió dando paso a su departamento, había llegado incluso más rápido de lo que hubiera creído, la música a bajo volumen, las velas encendidas desprendiendo un delicioso aroma, la mesa puesta para dos, no tenía planeado tanto romanticismo más estaba consiente que después de todo ello, el resultado iba a parar a algo que si quería.

Prácticamente aventó su saco al sillón y cuando estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con su corbata sintió unas suaves manos recorrer su abdomen.

-Pensé que tardarías más.

- Dijiste que te urgía verme- sonrió con cierto cinismo- me has perdonado.

- Por cancelar nuestra cita para despedir a tu odiosa asistente. .. Si.

- No hables así de Tamao.

- Como quieras después de todo ella me importa muy poco- lo beso- te gusta lo que ves- dijo posando su atrevida vestidura.

- Me encanta- beso a la chica y estaba dispuesto a empezar con la acción, ya la cena podrían calentarla después.

- Tranquilo, primero vamos a cenar. . . . hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

-Pero. .. . – dijo no muy de acuerdo.

- Por favor, además no cocine todo esto para nada.

- Tu no cocinas- hablo con desgano.

- Bueno también cuesta trabajo pedir un buen menú.

Ambos se sentaron a cenar, al principio Jeanne trato con algunas indirectas pero al ver la poca atención y falta de interés de Ren término por decir todo de un solo golpe, más los resultados no fueron los que esperaba.

Ahora ella se encontraba encerrada en el cuarto del chico y el tratando de no perder la cordura ante tan infantil conducta.

-Ya Jeanne cálmate- hablo golpeando la puerta al grado de casi perder el control.

- ¡Que me calme!, y como quieres que me calme quien te crees que soy una de tus muchas conquistas, tu sabes que tengo una reputación que guardar, pensé que tenías claro eso- contesto desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Jeanne no es el fin del mundo además déjame pensarlo . . . dame tiempo.

- Tiempo para que Ren para que puedas revolcarte con la mitad de personal femenino que te falta de la empresa.

- Pero de qué diablos hablas.

Ren estaba aburrido Jeanne siempre le echaba en cara el que él era un cínico y descarado que se acostaba con cuanta mujer tuviera en frente, aceptaba ser un cínico y quizás también un descarado sin embargo era lo suficiente hombre para admitir que no se metía con cuanta mujer se le ofreciera, el también tenia una reputación que cuidar, solo que Jeanne siempre era la maestra del drama y siempre era lo mismo cada vez que el se reusaba a formalizar su relación y cuando decía no al hecho de que ella se mudara a su departamento, por qué diablos seguía soportando esto, no es que no quisiera sentar cabeza en un futuro pero era suficientemente inteligente para saber que si desde un principio el vivir con Jeanne no le llamaba la atención nunca terminaría por llamarle.

- Hablo de que ya me canse de ser la última en enterarme de tus desfachatadas traiciones, oh acaso crees que nunca me enteraría de lo que paso en la fiesta de Nichrome.

-Jeanne sal de ahí- trato de ya no hablar tan fuerte para aligerar el remordimiento de su estúpida conciencia.

Escucho que alguien lo llamaba desde el intercomunicador.

-Si.

-Joven Tao el joven Marcos pide autorización para poder subir.

Suspiro con desgano.

-Déjalo pasar.

Dejo de intentar persuadir a la chica después de todo su protector y casi hermano había llegado seguramente porque Jeanne le había exigido que fuera por ella solo para molestarlo y poner pruebas de que él era el malo, cuando ella bien había aceptado desde un principio una relación más abierta por beneficio propio, pues Jeanne no era tan santa como pretendía ser, y a diferencia de ella, él no le echaba en cara sus amoríos con otros.

En cuanto vio las puertas del ascensor abrirse se contuvo las ganas de largarse de ahí y dejar que hicieran lo que quisieran.

- ¿Y ahora que le has hecho?

- Porque no le dices que salga y tú mismo le preguntas.

Después de una mirada endemoniada, Marco golpeo la puerta de la cual salió casi rápidamente la chica. Y fue cuando Ren comprobó que en verdad Jeanne solo estaba armando otra escena ya que su imagen era más relajada de la que esperaba.

-Hablamos mañana Ren.

-No, creo que es mejor dejar las cosas hasta aquí, Jeanne realmente es mejor terminar con esto de una vez, hay muchos hombres que incluso estarían dispuestos a casarse hoy mismo contigo, tu sabias desde un principio que esto nunca implicaría sentimientos- sonrió- es más ¿que no era esa tu única condición?

No obtuvo respuesta de la chica sin embargo si del idiota de Marco el cual lanzo su puño justo hacia su rostro, a pesar de su agilidad Ren no pudo evitar del todo el golpe y este paro en parte de su pómulo.

- ¡Imbécil no le hables así!

-¡Marco no! ¿Ren estas bien?- corrió hacia él, tratando de cerciorarse de que realmente no estaba lastimado

- Pensé que estabas enterado de todo- dijo retadoramente al chico que acababa de golpearlo- es mejor que se vayan de una vez por todas.

-Pero?- trato de replicar Jeanne.

- Oye tu idiota, acaso no viniste para llevártela, entonces qué esperas-casi ordeno a lo que el tipo de cabello rubio lo miro molesto y se llevó obligada a la chica.

Fin del flash back

Tocaron a su puerta y para su poca o mucha suerte era la rubia. La miro un tanto molesto esa rubia había sido la primera maldita causa de su no muy buena noche, tal vez debería pensar en una buena forma de vengarse por haberlo humillado como lo hizo.

- Solo vine a preguntar por ,– no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver el golpe en el rostro del chico- por la dirección del hotel en donde se hizo la reservación para la junta de hoy.

- ¿Reservación?

- La reunión con Oyamada y Diethel

Su frustración fue totalmente representada por la forma tan molesta que pasaba ambas manos sobre su cabello. Pues Ren bien sabía que si marcos lo había golpeado solo por ver a Jeanne con su papel de víctima, si Diethel estaba enterado tal vez ahora hasta un escándalo le armarían, y no le convenía mucho tener problemas con unos de los hijos de los inversionistas más importantes de su empresa, no es que fuera enemigo del inglés es solo que si de Jeanne se trataba todo lo demás terminaba importándole nada a Diethel.

- Kanna puede darte la dirección.

- Podría, pero no se encuentra en su lugar según entiendo fue a traer el informe bimestral al departamento de ensamblaje.

- Bien – tomo un papel y anoto la dirección- es esta, pero si quieres puedo llevarte- menciono sin darle mucha importancia.

- Descuida mi taxi ya está esperándome.

- Como quieras.

========================================================0==================================================================

Una vez en el hotel

No se dejaron atrás los comentarios cargados de burla y mal intencionados por parte del chico de cabello verde, en ese momento Ren cayó en cuenta que Lyserg estaba completamente enterado de todo.

Por su parte Anna había logrado interactuar perfectamente tanto con Oyamada como con Diethel que a pesar de ser un chico muy cortés no dejaba de mirar con molestia y dirigirse de forma poco agradable al chico Tao como si tan solo esperara un error del chino para hacerlo quedar en ridículo, pues a pesar de que la última vez a Anna le pudo quedar claro que Ren era una persona muy capaz, en estos momentos se le veía ligeramente distraído, sin embargo gracias a que ella había podido ponerse al tanto de todo le resultaba fácil poder contestarle al joven ingles aligerando un poco la tensión.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Anna- dijo un cordial Manta.

-En verdad Ren tiene suerte de conseguir hermosas asistentes- menciono al mismo tiempo que de una forma galante y caballerosa besaba la mano de la rubia.

- Ya Diethel deja de actuar, pensé que había quedado claro que ella es inteligente, incluso para caer en tus coqueteos.

- No pensé que fueras un Jefe sobreprotector Tao- reto con burla.

- También fue un gusto para mí poder conocerlos- Anna corto la nada agradable platica de esos dos.

- Necesito hablar contigo Ren – habló con una mirada acusadora hacia el chino- y espero tener la suerte de encontrar lugar en tu agitada agenda.

- Habla con mi secretaria Lyserg después de todo ella es la que se encarga de eso.

=================================================================0=========================================================

A pesar de haberse negado Ren termino convenciéndola para llevarla de vuelta a la oficina, solo basto con decirle que no le tuviera miedo y que no fuera una cobarde para que ella se subiera a su coche.

- ¿Porque me ayudaste?- pregunto sin perder atención al camino.

- Es mi trabajo, si me quedaba callada pensarían que era tan incompetente como tú en ese momento.

- Sabes, Tamao no era tan confiada al hablar conmigo.

- Tal vez no la acosaste tanto como a mi, y si lo hiciste ella sabrá sus razones para soportarte, además no soy Tamao ni pretendo serlo, suelo ser fiel a mi trabajo no a mi jefe.

-En verdad eres buena economista, No me sorprendería que recibas ofertas de trabajo por parte de uno de esos dos.

- Pues se habrían sorprendido por muy poco. Y yo siempre estoy dispuesta a escuchar buenas ofertas.

Sonrió ante la arrogancia de la chica, pero aun así no dudaba ni un poco todo lo que ella decía.

Después que llegaron ambos se dirigieron cada uno a su oficina sin volver a hablar o interactuar de ninguna manera entre ellos.

La rubia no podía negarlo estaba ansiosa de que el reloj marcara la hora de salida pues en verdad quería verlo, no pudo evitar ver el calendario de su escritorio, el cual de una forma muy cursi mantenía el día encerrado dentro de un corazón, tal vez para Horo no era tan significativa la fecha como lo era para ella sin embargo no por eso dejaba de ansiar el momento, mas todos sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando una llamada le cambio el humor.

-Pero dijiste que hoy salías temprano.

- Lo siento Anna no contaba con esto, en verdad debo atender lo que se me presento, te lo explico después si.

-Descuida-dijo comprendiendo al chico- si es cuestión de trabajo no tengo nada que discutir- y colgó.

Suspiro con ligera frustración, seguramente él lo había olvidado, y como temía no era tan importante para él, tal vez era buena idea salir con la hermana de Horo, trato de hablarle pero el mensaje de "el numero al que está tratando de llamar no existe" le hizo recordar que no tenía el nuevo teléfono de la chica, así que marco de vuelta el teléfono de Horo,

Pero el perfecto cuadro de comprensión de tan solo unos minutos antes se hizo añicos al escuchar la voz de una chica contestar el móvil de Horo, y como si fuera poco era una voz de sobre manera conocida por ella.

-Hola annita- hablo con burla al ver el nombre registrado de la llamada.

-Pásame a Horo- ordeno molesta.

- Lo siento Anna pero comprenderás que Horo y yo estamos muy ocupados, por cierto mejor no lo esperes a dormir- y no dejo a la rubia repelar pues le corto la llamada.

La rabia se expandió como pólvora por sus venas.

-No puedo creer que sigas siendo tan idiota- hablo sin contenerse y un dolor y desilusión se apoderaron rápidamente de ella.

Muy a pesar de su dolor era consiente que esto tarde o temprano pasaría, pues Horo no la veía como ella deseaba que la viera.

========================================================0==================================================================

Pasaba una a una las hojas,

-Una maestría en economía y un doctorado en finanzas- leyó en alto para si mismo, era la primera vez que tenía el ligero interés y no precisamente sexual en la chica rubia.

Siguió leyendo sorprendiéndose pues sus estudios y experiencia casi se asimilaban a los suyos, esa rubia era única en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

-Adelante- dijo al escuchar como tocaban a su puerta.

- Joven Tao, necesita que me quede hasta mas tarde

Ren Juraría que la forma en que Kanna hablo implicaba algo de insinuación sin embargo en su actual estado tal vez solo era su imaginación y además era mejor ignorarlo.

- No Kanna, puedes retirarte, gracias.

- Bien, hasta mañana.

En verdad no sabia como su padre seleccionaba el personal pues en verdad todas caían en un estereotipo que no era para nada desagradable a la vista, pues Kana era una prueba tangible de lo que pensaba, bien al percatarse de sus pensamientos ahora daba por hecho que al menos cínico si era.

Noto que ya eran mas de las 8, y sin embargo la luz de la oficina continua aun estaba encendida, a pesar de que la hora de salida de la rubia era a las 7, abrió la puerta para comprobar si la chica aún seguía ahí. Ella se encontraba con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo de su sillón y con la mirada perdida en el techo.

-Necesitas algo- pregunto molesta ante la interrupción de su "jefe"

- A ti en mi cama- la insinuación no se dejó esperar.

Estaba moleta y las estupideces de su jefe no eran nada que pudiera soportar en ese momento, con molestia acomodo sus cosas y comenzó por guardar y cerrar cada programa abierto en su computadora para asi poder salir de ahí.

-Lo olvide mi hora de trabajo ya termino así que no tengo por qué escuchar tus estupideces

-Solo bromeaba- hablo más relajado el chico- ¿mala noche?

-Si, en especial cuando entraste por esa puerta.

Se acerco hasta el escritorio de la chica y casi mecánicamente poso su mirada en el calendario que encerraba de una forma un poco tonta para su gusto el día en que estaban, comprendiendo que algo no había salido como Anna quería.

-Solo pensé que tal vez hoy si lo desearías.

-Mejor deja de bromear, porque no estoy de humor para aguantarte.

Todo encajaba perfectamente para él, la molestia a flor de piel de la chica, la poca falta de interés por abandonar su oficina, el estúpido corazón en su calendario y . . .

El celular de la chica sonó con lo cual Anna no pudo evitar ver quien llamaba y apagar con coraje el aparato. No dejando pasar por desapercibido ante Ren la vulnerabilidad y dolor que su mirada reflejaba.

Y esa fue la última prueba que necesitaba el chico para sentirse extrañamente feliz, pues era obvio que ella estaba evitando al idiota que seguro quería implorarle alguna clase de perdón.

Una pelea, un simple roce de opiniones o incluso una ruptura como la que el había experimentado en la noche anterior, en verdad la causa le importaba muy poco, lo único que importaba y de alguna rara forma le complacía era que esa noche la rubia era exclusiva para él. Pues el mismo había jurado por Kami sama que esa rubia volvería a ser suya pues la forma tan patética en que lo había humillado en la noche anterior no podía desaparecer de su mente. Y también había jurado que le haría pagar con la misma moneda, esperando dejarla en la misma posición que ella lo había dejado.

-Al parecer tu acompañante de cama tenia mejores cosas que hacer-hablo Ren.

La mirada de odio y Rencor en los ojos de la dolida rubia lo contuvieron de continuar sin embargo su respuesta lo volvió a incitar a seguir.

-Aun no lo conoces y ya estás tan celoso de el- sonrió- haces bien ya que tú nunca podrías ganarle- sentenció levantándose de golpe y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Solo llego a rozar la perilla de la puerta con sus dedos ya que el cálido pecho del chico en su espalda y sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo no la dejaron salir.

-SUELTAME

Casi grito en tono de orden, al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba. Mas al sentir como el besaba de una forma un tanto sensual su cuello y sus malditas manos estrechaban su vientre esta vez no pudo evitar que un gemido escapara de sus labios, al igual que los labios de él no pudieron evitar sonreír, se aventuró a rozar uno de los pechos de la chica aun por arriba de su ropa con lo cual la chica logro sonrojarse, lo cual resulto de cierta forma una respuesta muy tierna y sensual ante la mirada del chico que ahora se encontraba frente a ella, Ren lucho contra sus propios instintos de besar esa pequeña boquita roja que se veía tan apetecible a la vista pues sabía que si lo hacía no podría parar hasta hacerla suya y no solo su boca si no también su endemoniado y sensual cuerpo, en este momento su plan vengativo de dejarla esta vez a ella con las ganas no le sonaba muy cuerdo pues el iba a sufrir de la misma o peor forma.

Sin poder contenerse acerco sus labios a los de ella y a diferencia de la pasión y lujuria que pensó encontrar, se topo con una suavidad y sabor exquisito en esos labios, no pudo evitar hacer de su fogoso beso una serie de roces que cada vez resultaba mas deleitante, ahora sabia que su teoría no era tan loca pues estaba seguro que ahora nada podría detenerlo.

Anna se sentía utilizada, insegura, traicionada y débil, débil ante su propio y loco deseo por ser besada una y otra vez por esos suaves y benditos labios, la forma en que Ren la acariciaba y besaba no era nada igual a sus antiguos recuerdos del apasionado chico, aun el Rencor y molestia ante la traidora forma en que Horo la había abandonado la mantenía cegada perdiendo hasta su propio juicio.

Sin percatarse de sus movimientos terminaron en el sofá, Ren sentado y ella sobre el, la despojo de su blusa en una curiosa forma que mezclaba rapidez y delicadeza, una vez que quedaron a su vista los pechos de la chica aun cubiertos por su sostén, en un abrazo inmovilizo los brazos de la chica y se deleito besando su piel paseando de su cuello hasta el espacio entre sus pechos, mientras el cuerpo de ella reaccionaba arqueándose para mejor deleite del chico, se percato de la forma en que la respiración de la chica aumentaba su ritmo al igual que su propia respiración, y busco nuevamente sus labios, deshaciendo su posesivo abrazo para dar un poco más de libertad a la chica, al separarse sus miradas se encontraron una fija en la otra y esta vez sin mucho control de sus impulsos deposito una de sus manos en la mejilla de la chica y no pudo evitar hacer de este toque una caricia , sintió como el cuerpo de Anna se contraía pero no por placer y eso lo pudo descifrar perfectamente en sus ojos, "acaso era culpa lo que se reflejaban en ellos".

Al percatarse de la confundida y desconcertante mirada del chico ella solo pudo agachar su rostro, mordió su labio tratando de contener las malditas lagrimas que amenazaban por formarse en sus ojos.

Pero no lo logro ya que una lagrima paro en la mano del chico, un suspiro de molestia o quizás de desilusión se dejo escapar de los labios del chico al mismo tiempo que tomaba la blusa de la chica que estaba a un lado suyo y la ponía sobre sus hombros.

-Es tarde, - dijo mientras ayudaba a la chica a ponerse de pie -uno de los taxis de la empresa te llevaran a tu casa- hablo mientras se separaba de ella- espero tengas buena noche ya que yo dudo mucho poder dormir- sonrió con cierta dulzura en sus labios- si el tuvo algo mejor que hacer que estar a tu lado es porque en verdad es un idiota- sentenció con un tono ligeramente dulce- que descanses Kyoyama.

Y sin más termino por abandonar la habitación.

Aun con la sorpresa en su mirada, Anna acomodo su ropa y salió de la oficina para dirigirse a su casa.

==================================================================0=========================================================

-Entonces ¿no ha hablado contigo?- preguntaba por celular un alterado chico .

Entro silenciosa y al oírlo subió las escaleras más rápido de lo que imaginaba pudiera hacerlo, y esta vez no se contuvo en azotar la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Que fue eso?- cuestiono la chica al otro lado del teléfono.

- Es Anna ya ha llegado.

- Le habrá pasado algo malo.

- Lo dices por el ruido, tal vez tuvo un mal día en el trabajo- trato de sonreír pero sabía que el mal día se lo había producido él- te hablo después Pilika gracias.

Después colgar y pensarlo un poco mas decidió que era bueno hacerle una visita a la rubia.

-¿Puedo pasar?

No obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Quieres bajar a cenar?

Iba a ignorarlo más el ruido proveniente de su odioso estomago no le dio mas alternativa que bajar con él a la cocina, después de todo en verdad quería hablar con el. La cena estaba ligeramente tibia y por el delicioso sabor a mantequilla supo inmediatamente que el, la había cocinado, eso solo comprobaba que Horo no había olvidado ese día, y para variar volvía a sentir lo que era sentirse miserable.

-¿Por qué apagaste tu celular?

-No quise interrumpir

- solo hable con ella, sabes que ahora solo es mi amiga

- Y qué clase de amiga es Horo, de la clase con las que solo sales o con las que te acuestas

- solo quería hablar – dijo tratando de ignorar su respuesta-, por eso acepte verla, cuando me di cuenta de lo que hizo la deje sin importar lo que quisiera decirme, trate de hablarte para explicarte pero tu tendencia a ser infantil te gano y apagaste tu móvil, hubiera ido por ti pero aun no se dónde está tu oficina.

Un ligero escalofrió la recorrió al si quiera pensar que Horo hubiera ido por ella y la haya encontrado en brazos de otro.

- Dijiste que no volverías a verla- hablo alzando la voz- lo prometiste-agrego en susurro gracias a que su voz se quebró.

- No pude evitarlo. .. . Sabes bien que yo.

- No me importan tus razones- interrumpió de golpe- no la soporto. . y no soportaría el que te volviera a lastimar -el solo sonrió- deja de reírte no estoy jugando- dijo dándole la espalda.

El solo rodeo con sus brazos la delgada cintura de la chica acomodando su barbilla en su hombro.

-Me encanta cuando me celas de esa manera.

Un ligero color carmín adorno las mejillas de la chica.

-Y disfruto aun más cuando logro sonrojar tus mejillas.

- Eres insoportable- dijo con una ligera sonrisa mientras se deshacía de su agarre y caminaba rumbo a las escaleras- gracias por la cena . . . yo también tengo un regalo para ti, lo quieres en tu cama o en la mía-hablo en un tono sensual.

El rostro del chico se puso mas rojo que un tomate. Ante su infantil reacción ella solo sonrió.

-También disfruto el hacerte sonrojar. . .pervertido –

Continuara . . . ..

Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy que tal espero les haya gustado y prometo no volver a prometer otra cosa . . . . auch ya empece mal ToT!

No actualice pronto por que decidí extender un poco más el capítulo a como me había quedado originalmente, bien ahora si gracias a:

Im Killjoy: ejejje eso de "como prometiste" me hizo quedar mal buaaaaa, pero no te creas me peso la conciencia por saber que no cumplí, pero espero te haya gustado el capítulo y así poder perdonarme por atrasarme en mi actualización, esta vez quise poner a Ren mas como es, ósea un lindo y tierno gatito, gracias y cuídate.

Caprica: Virgin Crisis? Mmmm no sé qué es o.O? Jejej es serie?, Capri como estas? Espero que disfrutando de la vida, pues aquí trate de poner a un Ren un poco más tierno apoco no se antoja mas, y pues trate de corregir mi error, tu sabes que todo consejo que me des es por mas bien recibido gracias y espero que te haya gustado, cuídate mucho y nos estamos leyendo oki.

DjPuMa13g: Vez que te digo que el HoroxAnna tiene su encanto jejej, gracias y como veraz también Anna no podrá librarse de caer ante los encantos de este hermoso chinito, cuídate y sigo que espero tu actualización.

Gracias y como siempre solo les deseo pensamientos positivos.


	6. Concecuencias

**CONSECUENCIAS**

_-Y ¿cómo van las cosas con Fausto?_

_-Aunque lo niegue yo sé que sigue ligeramente molesto, por que decidí no estudiar medicina._

_-Bueno tarde o temprano lo aceptara._

_-Tal vez pero aun así me siendo culpable, el perfectamente podría obligarme a hacerlo y no lo hace._

_-Sé a dónde quieres llegar pero te equivocas, Fausto y Eliza en verdad te quieren por eso te apoyan en todo._

- A veces no me explico cómo alguien que no lleva mi sangre puede quererme como ellos lo hacen, incluso más que aquellos que si la tenían y decidieron abandonarme.

_- ¿Y? yo no llevo tu sangre y te amo-dijo depositando un corto beso en sus labios._

_- Eso es porque eres aún más tonto que ellos- una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios._

_- Si es cierto, toma- dijo dándole una pequeña caja- Fausto me dijo que volviste a negarte a celebrar tu cumpleaños_

_- Si, lo hice, y por lo consiguiente tampoco quiero tu regalo-declaro mientras devolvía la caja- No sé por qué siguen empeñados en celebrar algo que no existe._

_- Tú, existes._

_-Pero es estúpido- dijo molesta tomando asiento en una banca- Horo es molesto celebrar algo, cuando ni siquiera tengo una verdadera fecha para hacerlo, mis padres me abandonaron, nadie sabe el día en que nací, pero todos saben de esa noche fría en que me dejaron en ese orfanato. _

_-Anna- susurro su nombre con ligero dolor._

_-E irónicamente la fecha en que me abandonaron es la fecha registrada en mi acta de nacimiento, ahora dime consideras que es una fecha para celebrar._

_- Cuando mi madre murió las cosas fueron cuesta abajo en mi hogar- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella- me volví huraño y agresivo, cualquier muestra de amor por parte de los que me rodeaban lo interpretaba como lastima e inevitablemente me aislé de los demás, una vida solitaria, a eso se reducía mi vida- ahogo un suspiro y prosiguió - pero . . .un día al salir de la escuela choque con una rubia gruñona y odiosa, ella solo me ofendió por cruzarme en su camino y salió corriendo, para variar en ese día no estaba de humor así que dispuesto a reclamarle ante su grosería la seguí, sin embargo solo basto ver las lágrimas que recorrían su hermoso rostro para terminar con mi molestia, por una rara razón me recordó a mi propia hermana y yo siempre eh odiado ver a Pilika llorar, después de unas horas de insistencia por mi parte supe la razón de su sufrimiento, ella había descubierto que era adoptada, en ese momento comprendí que mi sufrimiento no era nada comparado al de ella, solo pude abrazarla y desee protegerla, el verla tan dañada me hizo tratar de ser mas positivo para ayudarla, ese día esa niña cambio mi perspectiva y mi vida, lo que quiero decir con todo esto es- tomo aire y prosiguió- Anna para mí el tenerte en mi vida dese hace 8 años es suficiente razón para celebrar - dijo poniendo nuevamente la caja en sus manos- quiero celebrar tu existencia, el ser amigos y el que me hagas tan feliz._

_- No sabía que te habías vuelto en alguien tan cursi- dijo tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que Horo había ocasionado._

_- Cúlpate a ti, después de todo tu eres la causa- hablo con una tierna sonrisa adornando su rostro._

_- Bien- dijo aceptando la pequeña caja y sacando una de su bolsillo, y ante el sorprendido rostro del chico solo agrego- todo se contagia ¿no?, gracias por seguir a mi lado._

_===========================================================0=================================================================_

Recostada en la cama de Horo con los ojos cerrados es como recordaba aquel día. Poco a poco sintió como la cama se hundía gracias a que Horo se había subido en ella, así que inmediatamente abrió los ojos topándose con los de él.

-¿En qué piensas?- dijo mirándola con esos profundos ojos celestes.

- Meditaba sobre lo terriblemente entrometido que has sido en mi vida. . . y lo cual agradezco.

- Y recordar que tus primeras palabras hacia mi fueron "quítate de mi camino grandísimo idiota"-sonrió- eras muy cruel.

- Y como siempre tenías que recordarme lo amargada que era ¿no?

- Admítelo si lo eras y...Ciertamente Anna, lo sigues siendo- bromeo-

- Toma- dijo dándole un pequeño regalo con la caja toda maltratada- es tu culpa- trato de defenderse- creí que al fin había llegado el día de cortar esta absurda celebración.

- En verdad piensas que es absurda.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Solo trato de hacerme a la idea ya que algún día sucederá y creo que es mejor prepararme, hoy comprobé que el sentimentalismo no es mi mejor arma y además- pensó en lo que iba a decir-hoy simplemente no fue un buen día.

- Y además de mí ¿se puede saber quién contribuyo a la causa? – se aventuró a preguntar mientras tomaba la caja de sus manos.

- ¿De qué hablas.?

- Anna, nos conocemos hace años cierto- el solo la miro y ella asintió- nuestra relación ha pasado por toda clase de situaciones hemos sido amigos, novios, confidentes, aliados para deshacernos de esas personas indeseables y tan solo hace 2 semanas compartimos departamento, creés que después de todo esto aún puedes ocultarme algo.

- Se a lo que te refieres, y lo único que puedo decirte es que es solo un "pasatiempo" y como tal no merece si quiera ser mencionado o es que, ¿acaso estas celoso?

- Lo estoy- dijo sin rodeos y sorprendiendo a la rubia- los pasatiempos son buenos pero dejan de serlo cuando estos llegan a absorber tus pensamientos.

- Deja de jugar conmigo- hablo a la defensiva- cada vez me queda más claro que la clase de cariño que tienes hacia mí,- dijo ligeramente molesta y levantándose de la cama- pero quiero dejarte claro que a diferencia de Pilika yo no necesito un hermano celoso, yo puedo cuidarme sola- y salió dirigiéndose a su habitación.

==================================================0==========================================================================

"Pero que imbécil fuiste Ren Tao"- dijo auto regañándose y estampando su mano contra su frente-

Tenía ya algunas horas desde que había llegado a su departamento y aun se seguía lamentando por la gran idiotez que había hecho y el arrepentirse por lo que hacía no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado.

La oportunidad, el deseo y las circunstancias, todo se había dado y sin mucho problema, Anna no había puesto ninguna resistencia a lo que estaba seguro ambos estaban disfrutando, entonces por qué carajos se detuvo.

Camino hacia la sala y se dejó caer en el sillón y una ligera mueca entre sonrisa y molestia se presentó en sus labios.

Admitía que la razón la sabía. Su molesta mirada se dirigió hacia su mano, la misma encargada de quitar esa traviesa lagrima que se escapó de los ojos de la rubia, apretó su puño con molestia.

Ahora lo que le preocupaba era darle importancia a la causa, pudo perfectamente fingir, cegarse ante las circunstancias y seguir con su cometido después de todo él sabía sobre la importancia de mantener una distancia pertinente entre el placer y sus emociones, sobre todo cuando era solo deseo el único factor que lo debía ligar hacia esa rubia. Pero. . . .Si era tan cierto lo que pensaba entonces por qué no se explicaba que ahora con solo un beso de esa boca se sentiría complacido.

-Genial ahora hasta la lucidez has perdido- se auto reprochó.

La maldita imagen de la mirada confusa de la chica no salía de su mente, y la odiaba, odiaba haber presenciado a alguien como ella con tanta vulnerabilidad, odiaba ver lo fácil que los sentimientos podían doblegar a una persona y odiaba haber compartido ese sentimiento, pues solo basto verla así para que toda esa lujuria contenida en su cuerpo se congelara, nunca le había sucedido algo así y no podía permitirse caer tan bajo al grado de abandonar sus propios deseos por una razón que ni el mismo encontraba. El juego en el que esa rubia lo había sometido apenas empezaba y era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que él estaba perdiendo y lo suficientemente obstinado para no desear dejar de jugarlo.

Volteo a ver su reloj eran ya las 2 de la madrugada en verdad no le había mentido, ya que al parecer realmente esta noche no dormiría mucho.

==================================================0=================================================

Bajaba las escaleras mientras estiraba ambos brazos y ahogaba un bostezo, se sorprendió ligeramente al sentir el aroma inconfundible de comida llegar a sus narices, y le sorprendido aún mas ver su desayuno servido ya que cuando a Anna le tocaba el turno de hacerlo el solía tener que desayunar cereal.

Se sentó e inmediatamente vio el pequeño papel al lado de su jugo.

Debemos hablar, aunque odie admitirlo eres como el hermano que siempre quise tener, te quiere Anna.

No supo porque esas simples palabras le transmitían ternura y un ligero sentimiento de inquietud.

===================================================0===============================================.

"vamos rápido"

Pensaba una chica rubia mientras esperaba que el elevador abriera sus puertas. Su tranquilidad termino al sentir como una mano pasaba a su costado y oprimía nuevamente el botón.

-Buen día.

Se estremeció ligeramente al escuchar esa voz, maldición y ahora tendría que tomar el ascensor con la persona que pretendía evitar todo el día.

-Buen día- contesto sin voltearlo a ver.

En cuanto vio la delgada silueta de esa mujer supo que había elegido un mal día para llegar temprano al trabajo, sin embargo rápido se convenció de que había acertado en hacerlo.

La puerta pocos segundos después se abrió frente a ellos. Anna entro primero ubicándose al fondo del elevador pero para su mala suerte Ren se colocó de una forma un tanto retadora al lado de ella y mirándola fijamente. El silencio era incómodo y para desgracia de ambos el piso en que trabajan era el último del edificio.

Aborrecía sentirla insegura pues si algo le fascinaba de la chica era esa forma tenaz y testaruda de ser, esa vanidad y fuerza que lo hacía desear poseerla como antes lo había hecho. Pero también le molestaba ese ligero sentimiento de incomodidad que emanaba de él con solo tenerla cerca y algo tenía que hacer para eliminarlo por completo.

-Nunca llegas tan temprano, acaso ¿pretendías evitarme?- una sonrisa sarcástica acompaño a su pregunta.

- Y por qué razón debería hacerlo- contesto fríamente y fijando su mirada en los números que mostraban los pisos que avanzaba el ascensor- en verdad eres muy egocéntrico- una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios.

Ciertamente le complacía el escuchar a la misma Anna agresiva y altanera, aun así Ren maldecía su suerte, porque rayos ninguno de sus empleados llegaba temprano para salvarlo de ese torturante momento de privacidad con la rubia, que para su desgracia vestía con una falda provocativamente corta y con ese delicioso aroma que emanaba de su cabello aun húmedo, le resultaba embriagante y tentador probar esa piel recién bañada y escuchar una vez más los placenteros gemidos provenientes de esa apetecible boca.

-Pervertido

- ¿Qué?

-Que dejes de verme con esa cara de pervertido, o acaso crees que no son obvios tus pensamientos.

- Son obvios para ti porque tú sabes lo que pienso cada vez que te veo.

- Lo que piensas o lo que deseas Tao.

- Lo que deseamos-se burló – y eso me lo dejaste muy claro anoche y esta vez no hubo alcohol de por medio- dijo tratando de lastimar el orgullo de la rubia.

- Pero si despecho- trato de sonar convincente- deprimente ¿no? Sin embargo son las únicas razones por las cuales estaría contigo, no eres tan irresistible como piensas.

El logro soltar una carcajada.

-Por qué mientes- se acercó nuevamente a ella acorralándola contra la pared del ascensor y colocando un brazo por arriba de la cabeza de la chica- sé que te hago vibrar como tal vez él nunca lo hará- dijo pasando una traviesa mano por la cintura de la chica y atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo.

Sentir el tibio aliento pegar contra su rostro, el embriagante aroma varonil emanar de su cuerpo y como si no fuera suficiente su fuerte brazo rodeando su cintura era suficiente razón para rendirse ante tan agradable compañía pero aun así Anna tenía buenas razones para no hacerlo.

- Tal vez, pero es una lástima el que tú jamás volverás a hacerlo- dijo sin hacer el mas mínimo intento de separarse de él.

- No deberías estar tan segura- hablo al mismo tiempo que su juguetona mirada pasaba de sus ojos a su boca.

- Pues si te crees tan capaz,- acerco su cuerpo al de él, no sin antes ver el número de piso en que ya estaban- demuéstralo.- le susurro a la boca.

Su sangre al igual que su cuerpo comenzó a hervir, a esa rubia ya se le había hecho costumbre burlarse de él, era hora de demostrarle que todo tenía un límite. Iba disfrutar mucho acabar con ese estúpido orgullo que poseía, ese que él mismo se encargaría de quebrantar poco a poco. Sin embargo su suerte no estaba esa mañana con él, pues el ascensor marcaba ya el último piso, obligándolo a separarse de ella.

- No me provoques Anna, no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

- Tal vez lo sé y por eso lo hago- hablo provocándolo aún más y pasando a un lado de él.

Pero antes de salir del elevador Ren tomo su brazo impidiendo su huida con lo cual Anna volteo para verlo sobre su hombro.

- Te lo demostrare, eso tenlo por seguro, siempre y cuando no trates de esconderte- la reto con una burlona sonrisa.

Quería que esa autoconfianza y valor regresaran a ella pues tan pronto puso un pie fuera de ese ascensor sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban, era la primera vez que se topaba con alguien tan estúpidamente calculador y frio . . . tan estúpidamente calculador y frio como ella. Después de todo el soportar su presencia era la primera de las consecuencias que tenía que soportar ante sus desenfrenadas acciones y estaba segura que iban a haber más, pero le inquietaba el saber el cuándo y de qué forma se iban a presentar, sin imaginarse que iba a ser más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Ren no despego su traviesa mirada del caminar de esa chica, y hubiera seguido contemplándola de no ser por la impertinente interrupción de alguien más.

-Linda vista ¿no?

Ren tuvo que contenerse ante el idiota que admiraba de la misma forma que él a la chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a saludarte amigo, desde la fiesta en mi departamento no te has dignado a hablarme y ahora veo por qué – sonrió- Me pregunto cuan capaz de hacerme feliz seria Jeanne por un poco de información de mi parte.

Ren dejo a un lado su mirada cargada de odio, para dejar ver una traviesa sonrisa en su boca y cerrando los ojos solo dijo.

-¿Acaso es una amenaza? . . . Nichrome

=====================================================0=============================================

Trato de pensar tan automáticamente como lo eran sus movimientos, sin embargo solo basto que su renegada mirada no pudiera evitar posarse en el sofá de su oficina para acabar con su calma, mordió su labio inferior, esto no estaba nada bien, ella no perdía el control tan fácilmente y ayer se había visto vulnerable frente a él, algo que la irritaba al grado de hacerla enojar, Anna Kyoyama no era débil y mucho menos quería que él pensara eso.

Mordió con molestia la punta de su pulgar.

Y no era ingenua, sabía que con su estúpida escenita de vulnerabilidad solo había logrado incomodarlo y por eso tal vez decidió desistir a sus deseos, cosa que le resulto favorable pues no sabía hasta donde pudo haber llegado, pues en verdad su cordura había decidido desaparecer esa maldita noche.

Pero ante todo seguía siendo lo suficientemente analítica para saber que el fingía y le alababa el saber fingir muy bien, su actitud caballerosa y cariñosa debía admitirlo la confundía, no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y evocar su mirada, esa seductora e intrigante mirada dorada, que por un momento dejaba de mostrar deseo y reflejar .. . .

Abrió sus negros ojos rápidamente, la confundían mas no la convencía, él era el chico más cínico, arrogante, prepotente y odioso que hubiera podido conocer, y ella había quedado como una idiota sentimentalista. Esto solo complicaba sus planes, más no los cambiaba, Ren Tao tenía que pagar por todas las humillaciones que le había hecho pasar.

-Señorita Kyoyama.

-Que pasa Kana.

-Señorita disculpe pero necesito que atienda a uno de los contadores de nuestra empresa.

-¿Yo? No se supone que eso le corresponde a Tao.

-El Joven Tao tuvo un imprevisto y el señor En propuso que usted se hiciera cargo.

-Bien Kana ahora voy. . . pero ¿A quién se supone veré?

Abrió la puerta con seguridad y camino hasta quedar frente a la persona que la veía ligeramente extrañado.

-Mucho gusto Sr. McDonell – extendió su mano saludándolo y presentándose-Anna Kyoyama .

-Podrías suprimir lo de "señor" odio los formalismos todos me dicen Chocolove, pero tú puedes llamarme chocolatito como Tamao lo hacía.

- Sr. McDonell estoy supliendo a Tamao en cuestión laboral no personal- dijo seria mientras se sentaba frente a él.

- Alguien ha estado con Ren Tao mucho tiempo eh – dijo en broma más obviamente la chica no lo tomo así- En fin me dijeron que contigo podía hablar sobre el estado de las últimas compras que se manejaron en la empresa.

Y sin objetar más la rubia y el comenzaron a trabajar.

========================================================0==========================================

-Entonces es verdad lo de Jeanne- dijo jugando con las llaves de su coche.

-Tan urgido estas que tenías que venir a cerciorarte antes de ir a verla- dijo mientras se sentaba en su sillón.

- Y todavía de que me tomo la molestia, te enojas- hablo con una burlona sonrisa.

-Imbécil-sonrió- si crees poder aguantarla adelante, bien sabias que solo era una farsa, entre ella y yo el sexo era lo único bueno en esa relación.

- Por tus palabras veo que aún le guardas rencor- lo miro inquisitivamente.

-Por pasar la noche con uno de mis "amigos" y tratar de convencerme de que solo lo hacía por venganza, no, gracias a su estupidez no quede sujeto a ella y aun mas gracias a ello eh disfrutado de las cosas buenas de la vida.

- Así como de las lindas rubias.

- Solo por nombrar algún ejemplo.

- Pensé que iba en contra de la política de la empresa relacionarse sentimentalmente con el personal de trabajo.

- Y lo es, lo cual me resulta fácil, siempre trato de no utilizar mi lado sentimental en el trabajo y me sirve para no tentarme el corazón cuando despida a amigos ineptos que traten de amenazarme.- soltó la advertencia-

- Por eso eres grande Tao- rio más abiertamente.

- Así es, y ahora si me disculpas tengo una cita pendiente con otro entrometido que debo amenazar.

-Bien pero paso por ti, no se te olvide.

==========================================================0========================================

Trato varias veces entablar una conversación con la chica, sin embargo ella en verdad no estaba interesada en hacer amigos ese día y por lo obstinada Chocolove apostaba que seguramente ningún otro día estaría dispuesta a hacerlo.

- Y dime el amargado y sin sentido de humor de Ren se va a presentar.

-No te parece una forma muy atrevida para dirigirte a quien firma tus cheques- contesto tajantemente el aludido entrando a la oficina.

- Lo sería si tuvieran un cero más.

- No lo dudes lo veras en el próximo-sonrió satírico- cuando cobres tu liquidación.

- Ehhh –sonrió con nerviosismo -y yo que decía que no tenías buen humor, obvio me equivoque.

-Deja tus idiotas comentarios y dime porque estás aquí- dijo mientras tomaba asiento y veía de reojo a la rubia que aún lo ignoraba.

- Hay algunos inconvenientes con la entrega de material para mantenimiento, pero Anna y yo ya lo solucionamos.

- Bien por lo menos no tengo que solucionar todo en esta empresa- Hablo con arrogancia.

- Ya estaba preocupado por donde habías dejado tu ego, pero mira aquí esta.- hablo Chocolove.

- Con su permiso, creo que mi presencia aquí ya no es necesaria- hablo la rubia levantándose de su asiento.

- Gracias por ocuparte de McDonell-Hablo Ren.

- No hay porque, después de todo es parte de mi trabajo.

- Pero cuanta tensión si no fuera porque sé que entraste hace poco tiempo, diría que ya conoces a Ren lo suficiente para evitarlo.

- Evitarlo es algo que no deseo hacer(dijo volteando y viendo a Ren directo a los ojos) por el contrario los encuentros con el Joven Tao siempre son placenteros – Ren pudo sentir una excitación repentina despertar en él, frente a las sutiles palabras de la chica- pero qué respuesta puedes esperar cuando al igual que tú, él firma mis cheques- volteo y por primera vez le dedico una sonrisa a chocolove- con su permiso- y termino por salir de la oficina.

- Al menos alguien si tiene buen sentido del humor.

- Algo que no se puede decir de ti y dime qué fue lo que trajo realmente a él chismosito de la empresa por aquí.

- La información es mi arma no lo olvides Ren.

- Y pudiste sacarle suficiente información para Jeanne.

- Siempre vas un paso adelante.

- Lo hizo con Tamao, Kana y Maty, era obvio que con ella también lo haría.

- Y dime, sería ella la segunda de esas 4 con la que pretendes acostarte.

- Y para que quieres saberlo de igual manera no le dirás a Jeanne, como no le dijiste antes.

- Tu no valoras mi fidelidad, pero esa chica es más difícil de roer que tú, y por eso te atrae ¿no?

- No entiendo como una persona como tú puede ser tan buen observador.

- Jeanne esta despechada Ren será mejor que cuides lo que haces.

- Chocolatito acaso estas subestimándome.

-Jamás, solo que a pesar de su pésimo carácter me cayó muy bien, sería una lástima que ella sea solo un entretenimiento más para ti.

- No crees que es lo suficientemente grande para decidir por sí sola.

- Y lo suficientemente inteligente para no fiarse de ti.

- Chocolove

- ¿Si?

- Eres un idiota

=====================================================0===============================================

Habían llegado hace poco a ese pequeño y acogedor restaurant, Horo no podía evitar bostezar mientras esperaba que llegara su comida.

- Se ve que no dormiste – dirigió una mirada pervertida- pues que hicieron toda la noche para celebrar traviesos.

- ¡Pilika! – se sonrojo- como si no lo supieras.

Un suspiro de desilusión se escapó de los labios de su hermana.

- En verdad Anna me gustaba para cuñada.

- Dijiste lo mismo de mis últimas dos novias.

- No me culpes yo solo quiero ser tía- Horo casi se ahoga con el agua que tomaba- pero dime al menos solucionaste todo con ella.

- Al menos sé que mis sospechas eran ciertas.

- Entonces, ella si está saliendo con alguien.

- Los detalles aun los ignoro.

- Pensé que ella era la que quería intentarlo nuevamente.

- Y aun lo sostiene y no entiendo por qué.

- Y yo no entiendo por qué no simplemente te aventuras a aceptarlo, total que tan malo puede ser.

- Entiéndelo, el cariño que ella siente por mí es muy fuerte pero no es el indicado, solo que es tan testaruda que le cuesta trabajo aceptarlo, es tan testaruda que me ha hecho dudarlo.

- Pues ojala siga insistiendo, pero dime por lo menos sabes cómo se llama el susodicho.

- No, pero pretendo saberlo hoy mismo.

==================================================0================================================

Entro a su oficina dispuesta a guardas todas sus cosas y descansar un rato en lo que transcurrían los últimos minutos de su hora de trabajo, la tarde había sido muy productiva y para su suerte todo fue fuera del edificio, gracias a que tuvo que asistir a una comida con Oyamada, el cual estaba interesado en escuchar el nuevo plan de inversiones que la empresa de los Tao proponía y por lo tanto agradecía no haber tenido necesidad de algún tipo de comunicación o contacto directo con Ren, tomo su agenda para revisar las siguientes fechas y las citas que debía cubrir, su paz y calma se esfumo tan rápido se percató de las nuevas anotaciones de su asistente.

-Kanna puedes venir un momento- dijo comunicándose por su intercomunicador-

-Si dígame señorita Anna- hablo la chica entrando a su oficina-

-Kanna puedes decirme ¿qué significa esto?- mientras mostraba la agenda-

-Fue decisión del joven Ren, me dijo que cualquier pregunta referente al itinerario se dirigiera directamente con él.

- Gracias Kanna, puedes retirarte.

En cuanto estuvo sola, tomo aire y sin pensarlo dos veces se apresuró a abrir la puerta que la comunicaba a la oficina del Tao.

-En verdad ya no soportas no tenerme a tu merced todo el tiempo verdad- dijo entrando a su oficina como él lo hacía con ella.

El solo sonrió

-¿Qué significa esto?- hablo molesta mientras casi aventaba la agenda sobre el escritorio de Ren.

-No puedes entrar a mi oficina sin anunciarte- dijo mientras dejaba de ver su computadora y reclinaba ligeramente su sillón hacia atrás- a diferencia de ti yo puedo hacerlo porque soy tu dueño- rio con malicia- es decir tu jefe.

- Como se supone que justificas el que ahora me quieras como a una sombra-

- Fácil- una fingida seriedad apareció en su rostro- necesitas capacitación, aún no eres capaz de hacer tu sola el trabajo que se te da- se levantó de su sillón- no podemos arriesgarnos a que cometas errores con nuestros clientes- sentenció mientras se ponía frente a ella.

Golpe bajo, ella era muy capaz y ese maldito ególatra lo sabía, pero no iba a permitir que disfrutara de hacerla enojar.

-Por qué no lo aceptas- sonrió- sería más fácil decir que te has vuelto tan dependiente de una mujer que la necesitas para cubrir tus errores, tal y como sucedió con Diethel.

- Bueno no negare que a veces es bueno llevar distracción- dijo bajando su impertinente mirada a las piernas de la chica- pero no siempre podrás depender de tus encantos para cerrar un trato.

Segundo golpe a su orgullo, maldito Ren.

-¿Que pretendes?

-Solo dejarte claro que tú no te manejas sola, de ahora en adelante yo tendré el placer de hacerlo- dijo mientras ponía ambas manos sobre el escritorio con Anna encerrada entre sus brazos- descuida sé que lo disfrutaras- hablo en tono de insinuación-

- Bien- dijo cerrando los ojos y mostrando una aparente resignación – no puedo negarme ante tus peticiones- abrió sus profundos ojos negros y poso una mano en el fuerte pecho del chico - después de todo eres el jefe-una vez más acerco peligrosamente sus labios a los de él, el brillo lujurioso en la mirada del chico se reflejó rápidamente- sin embargo como tú mismo lo dijiste soy buena economista- lo hizo a un lado- cuidate de no ser opacado Tao, ya veremos quien maneja a quien- y se dirigió a la salida.

No hizo nada para retenerla después de todo de ahora en adelante ya tendría todo el tiempo que quisiera para divertirse con ella, y al menos por esa noche ya tenía planes y la diversión no la incluía. Tomo su saco y salió rápido de su oficina, pues ya lo esperaban.

=================================================================0==========================================================

-¿Te sucede algo?- cuestión el chico, pues juraría que su amigo estaba repentinamente incómodo.

El solo negó con la cabeza.

-Solo, ya es tarde y estoy cansado.

- Y dime si no esperas a Ren ¿a quién esperas?

-Listo Nichrome- interrumpió una voz.

- Hasta que llegas Ren, se supone que debíamos irnos hace media hora- dijo en reproche-pero mira a quien me encontré.

- ¿Horo?

El chico de cabello azul sonrió con algo de trabajo.

-¿Cómo estas Ren?

El joven Tao no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa que a diferencia de las que acostumbraba esta no era fingida.

- Que tal Horo, no sabía que Nichrome te había invitado pero me agrada, así habrá más diversión.

Horo sintió una ligera molestia ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Y, ¿tienen planeado algo?- se atrevió a preguntar Horo.

-No te preocupes Horo, ya conseguí una hermosa castaña para Ren y una linda pelirroja para mí, tu solo dime como te gustan, no me será difícil conseguirte una, ¿te animas?

- No, como te dije estoy esperando a alguien y quede con Pilika de hacer algo, es mejor que se vayan ya, no queremos que las citas se desesperen ¿verdad?

- Bien como quieras, luego paso a verte y saludame a tu preciosa hermana, cuñadito.

Horo decidió mejor ignorar el idiota comentario de Nichrome.

- ¿Te veo pronto amigo?- pregunto Ren- sería bueno platicar, tu sabes . .por los viejos tiempos.

- Claro, yo también creo que sería bueno platicar, paso pronto a verte, cuidate Tao.

El chico de cabello celeste volvió a entrar en su coche al ver como los otros dos se subían al coche de Nichrome, cerró los ojos con algo de pesadez dejando escapar un gruñido de molestia, después de eso hizo una llamada desde su celular.

============================================================0===============================================================

-No me dijiste nada sobre una castaña- pregunto Ren subiéndose en el asiento del copiloto.

- Tu despreocupate, esta chica esta buenísima y seguro en cuanto te vea hasta complaciente estará, claro que si prefieres a la pelirroja por mí no hay problema- ren solo dejo escapar un bufido de desagrado- relajate amigo, actúas como si fuera la primera vez que sales conmigo, aprovecha ahora que no tienes a quien rendirle cuentas.

- Callate y mejor vámonos ya-Ordeno Ren con un tono de conformismo, se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y ambos partieron del lugar.

============================================================0==============================================================

-Hola- saludo la chica rubia entrando al coche-

- No tardaste nada-

- Solo esperaba tu llamada para salir.

- Sabes me encontré con Ren, hace mucho que no hablaba con él-dijo viendo de reojo a la rubia- no te lo había dicho verdad, él y yo somos viejos amigos.

- No me lo hubiera imaginado- dijo ligeramente sorprendida.

-Si yo tampoco me hubiera imaginado- volteó para verla directo a los ojos- no me hubiera imaginado que tú te hubieras acostado con él.

Y la mirada atónita de la rubia fue toda la prueba que necesitaba para comprobar su duda.

Continuara. . .

Eyyyy mis queridos lectores que les pareció este capítulo, espero haber podido compensar la espera esta vez sí me pase de floja ejejje pero por ello también estuvo ligeramente largo en comparación a otros capítulos, bien solo me queda decir gracias a:

Akiraane: gracias, que linda por decirlo y pues perdona ahora si me tarde pero pretendo no volver a hacerlo, espero y hayas disfrutado de este capitulo.

Im Killjoy: este Ren es polifacético nuevamente vuelve a su arrogancia, jejej que tal mil gracias por leerme sabes que tu y capri son las que me inspiran a seguir en esta linda tarea de disfrutar del renxanna, mmm no como veras no habrá horoxanna al menos no en un sentido romántico más bien de ayuda y cariño, ahhh por cierto creo que disfrutaras mucho el siguiente capítulo pues ahhhh creo yo que estará bueno ya trabajo en poner acción a este fic que ya le hace falta, y claro el Ren minino y cariñoso resurgirá, cuidate mucho y estamos leyéndonos.

caprica: C A P R I .. (me gusta decirte así por que suena muy kawaii,). Mi querida amiga espero que estés muy bien, sobre lo del perfecto rostro de Ren, recuerda la venganza es un plato que se disfruta frio jejejjeje Marco ya la pagara y espero seguir redactando bien ya sabes cualquier consejo estoy más que dispuesta a leerlos, como le dije a Killjoy estoy preparando todo mi armamento de acción para el siguiente capítulo pues no quiero que ustedes mis fieles lectores se duerman en el intento de esperar la acción, cuidate mucho y nos estamos leyendo por aquí.

DjPuMa13g : Hola que tal lo prometido es deuda y mi deuda ah quedado pagada jejej, se que no pude poner completamente la esencia de Choco pero es que te digo algo me cuesta el poner su verdadero yo jeje, aun así no será el único capitulo en que salga y procurare no despegarme tanto del personaje, ojala te guste este capitulo y pues nos estamos viendo por aquí. Cuidate mucho.

Monse: gracias monse y solo espero seguir contando con tu tiempo de lectura en este fic, cuidate mucho.

Y en resumen gracias a todos aquellos que me hicieron tan feliz al ver que me agregaron a sus favoritos, espero que la historia se siga ganando el estar ahí y sin mas por el momento me despido.

Cuídense mucho y les deseo solo pensamientos positivos.


	7. Te odio

**Te Odio**

Las cuatro de la madrugada. . .

Sus dorados ojos se fijaron por cuarta vez en el reloj digital a su costado, no es que le importara lo tarde que era, ni siquiera le interesaba el hecho de que no había dormido nada, lo único que ahora realmente importaba era la situación en la que se encontraba.

Recostado entre sus ahora revueltas sabanas y con las luces de la habitación completamente apagadas, aun podía percibir el sabor a whisky en su boca y el aroma a tabaco en su cuerpo, la ropa que tan solo minutos antes traía puesta ahora estaba regada sobre la cama, su atractivo torso completamente desnudo y su cabello totalmente revuelto reflejaban una imagen bastante comprometedora a simple vista sin embargo para él todo se resumía a una situación bastante patética y eso solo provocaba su actual estado de humor el cual a diferencia de otros fines de semana era un asco.

¿La razón?

Habitualmente en viernes ni siquiera dormía, para eso estaba el sábado y parte del domingo, normalmente su ropa terminaba regada en el piso junto a la de su acompañante en turno no en su cama solo porque ya tenía puesta ahora parte de su pijama, su torso desnudo ahora solo era debido al maldito clima húmedo de esa noche y su cabello siempre solía terminar revuelto mas no porque el mismo lo había hecho en forma de frustración al pasar sus manos una y otra vez y su humor tan solo era resultado del conjunto de todas las situaciones anteriores, una noche más en que no podía dormir y la única razón de tan fascinante inicio de fin de semana, una endemoniada rubia que se negaba a salir de su cabeza.

Nichrome en verdad se había lucido con la chica y tal y como se la había prometido estaba "buenísima" y también era cierto que era muy complaciente, tan complaciente que ni siquiera requería del mínimo esfuerzo para tenerla a su merced y tan fácil que pretender seducirla era solo una ofensa a su ego.

Las sabanas comenzaban a incomodarlo pues sentía que su cuerpo se abochornaba cada vez mas así que con un poco de molestia y pesadez decidió levantarse e ir por un poco de leche, una vez servido un vaso bebió un gran trago de ese delicioso líquido y tomó asiento sobre una de las sillas de su cocina, después de unos segundos no pudo evitar posar su dorada mirada en las llaves sobre la barra, llaves que ni siquiera le pertenecían.

- Ese imbécil- dijo al mismo tiempo en que se preguntaba en qué momento dejo a un lado las amistades leales por las llenas de vicios y soledad.

Dio otro sorbo a su vaso de leche.

¿Y por qué le echaba la culpa de todo esto a la rubia? Pues porque ella era el factor principal que desencadenaba toda su aburrida noche.

_En cuanto dio el primer trago de su quinta bebida sabía que algo ya estaba mal y en cuanto comenzó con las sutiles comparaciones sabía que estaba perdido._

_Las primeras asimilaciones fueron tan tontas que le parecieron incluso cosa inocente de hombres, pero después de unas 7 u 8 comparaciones más, en donde las cualidades de la rubia habían ganado por mucho a los de la chica frente a él sabía que era alarmante, trato de concentrarse en el bien proporcionado cuerpo de la castaña, incluso intento perderse en sus finos facciones y sus profundos ojos pero ni todos sus intentos pudieron evitar que al final de la noche solo deseara tener entre sus brazos la blanca y exquisita piel de su testaruda asistente, y solo pensaba en retar y dominar ese carácter terco y testarudo que poseía logrando ver una vez más su mirada molesta de niña caprichosa- no pudo evitar sonreír mientras bebía su whisky- y lo que más deseaba era ver sus hermosas mejillas sonrojadas conjunta con su cabello húmedo como producto de los encuentros apasionados entre sus desnudos cuerpos, y para cuando se dio cuenta de sus lujuriosos pensamientos y de lo mal que estaba, cayó en cuenta que lo que era una simple atracción a estas alturas ya era una obsesión, trato de prestar atención ante los labios que se posaban en su cuello pero la sensación asfixiante que despertaba en él no ayudaba mucho, y la incomodidad se hizo mayor al sentir como los labios de la chica hacían contacto con los suyos y un último pensamiento cruzo su mente "besa bien pero . . .no es ella", se molestó ante su propia debilidad pero estaba tan hastiado que pensar en una solución resultaba inútil ahora y ante su frustrante derrota de pasarlo bien se levantó de golpe._

_-Hey Nichrome necesito hablar contigo- dijo mientras sutilmente tomaba al chico del brazo obligándolo a pararse y hacer a un lado a la chica que tenía en sus piernas._

_- ¿Ren qué te pasa?- hablo ligeramente irritado- ¿por qué me interrumpes de esta forma?_

_-Necesito las llaves de tu coche._

_- Ya veo es eso- dijo mientras sonreía y lo veía con mirada picara- ya te urge- agrego en burla mientras ponía las llaves frente a los ojos gatunos del chico incitándolo a quitárselas- Aun sé cómo te gustan eh amigo._

_-No seas imbécil, lo único que quiero es que no te estampes al salir de aquí- hablo arrebatándole las llaves sin mucho problema- sería una lástima, sabes que lo más bonito de ti .. . es tu coche- sonrió arrogante- me largo de aquí._

_- ¿Qué?, ¿pero porque?, oye lo que dije iba enserio- jalo la cabeza del chico de ojos gatunos y le susurró al oído- te lo dije si prefieres a la pelirroja por mí no hay problema._

_- No cabe duda que el alcohol te hace más idiota- se deshizo del agarre del chico- haz lo que quieras yo me voy- se dirigió hacia donde estaban las 2 chicas sentadas-Me voy, ¿Quieres que te pida un taxi?- pregunto a la castaña._

_-Renny no seas mal educado con la señorita- dijo Nichrome sentándose entre las dos chicas y colocando una traviesa mano en la pierna de la chica castaña - ella solo quiere divertirse- dijo depositando un beso en el cuello de la chica, mientras ella le dedicaba una mirada lasciva y cínica a Ren._

_-Sí, pues que se consiga un payaso-hablo ligeramente asqueado y molesto saliendo de ahí e ignorando por completo a su alcoholizado amigo. _

_Sabía que Nichrome era cliente frecuente por lo que el servicio de entrega a domicilio ya estaba más que cubierto, pues no sería la primera vez que lo fueran a dejar a su departamento, así que sin remordimiento salió y pidió el coche del chico y al subirse solo piso el acelerador para largarse de una vez por todas._

Y ahora se encontraba completamente solo, sin ninguna chica linda a su lado, sin ninguna descarga de toda esa tensión sexual que ya cargaba desde hace algunos días y con solo un vaso de leche entre sus manos pero además de todo con un agradable y extraño sentimiento que juraría jamás había sentido antes por el cual no pudo evitar que su mirada felina se tornara más serena y sus hermosos labios mostraran una dulce y enternecedora sonrisa.

-Eres patético Ren Tao- dijo en reproche así mismo mientras daba otro sorbo a su vaso de leche-

==========================================================================0=================================================================================

Su cuerpo estaba tenso y juraría que su corazón latía cada vez más despacio y la falta rápida de aporte sanguíneo comenzaba a oprimir su pecho.

El silencio era hiriente, aun esperaba una respuesta negando todo mas esta nunca llego, la música a bajo volumen era la única distracción positiva en ese coche, pero en un rápido movimiento Horo apago el estéreo de una forma que denotaba molestia.

- Obviamente no me sirve de nada negarlo- hablo después de unos minutos la mujer de dorados cabellos- pero tampoco sirve de nada este estúpido silencio tuyo.

Volteo topándose con la retadora mirada de la chica y rápidamente volvió a poner su mirada en el camino frente a él y sin contestar piso el acelerador logrando llegar a su departamento en tan solo la mitad de tiempo que originalmente hacía, ambos bajaron y entraron en completo silencio. Rápidamente Horo se dirigió a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua.

- La ley del hielo ya no funciona- dijo cruzando sus brazos y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta- ya no somos niños.

- Es curioso pues yo pensé que tampoco éramos adolecentes y mira lo que paso.

- ¡Eres un idiota!- tomo aire y prosiguió-Las cosas no son como tú piensas.

- Descuida evite hacer conjeturas por mi propio bien.

- Si vas a seguir con esa actitud mejor hablamos mañana además no tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación y lo sabes- dijo fríamente mientras daba por entendido que no diría más y se dirigía a la salida de la cocina.

- ¡Carajo!- golpeo con ambos puños la mesa frente a él-no quiero pelear contigo y lo sabes y menos por él, pero no entiendo cómo pudiste llegar a tanto, cómo pudiste permitir ser sola la diversión de una noche y aun peor el entretenimiento durante el trabajo.

Las palabras la hirieron y Horo lo supo ante la mirada cabizbaja y las pocas ganas de replicar de la rubia. Se maldijo a sí mismo por lo dicho.

- Perdóname, no quise hablarte así, pero espero que comprendas que me es difícil sacar de mis pensamientos la idea de moler a golpes a ese imbécil ególatra.

- Lo bueno es que es tu amigo- hablo con burla y molestia mezclada.

- Lo es- hablo más tranquilo- y odiaría perder su amistad si llegase a lastimarte, pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a perderte y menos por el actual Ren.

Ante la mirada sincera y ante el ligero tono consternado en las palabras de Horo, no pudo evitar tratar de controlar su molestia.

- Solo fue una estúpida noche de alcohol- dijo mientras ponía una mano en la mejilla del chico- No actúes como si tú nunca hubieras pasado por una.

- Yo soy el tonto fácil-esbozo una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de la chica- se supone que tú debes ser la bonita y centrada- trato de bromear- además no solo fue solo el alcohol.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Soy hombre pero no puedo negar que ese canalla es apuesto.

Se separó por completo del chico y tomo asiento invitándolo a que hiciera lo mismo.

- Lo es, pero también es un creído, arrogante y sarcástico niño rico y créeme que en mi sano juicio me hubiera sentido atraída pero al conocerlo sería la primera en mandarlo al diablo.

-No lo dudo, pero debes aceptar que tantas características en un solo chico son difíciles de conseguir, yo no entiendo que es lo que le veía Pilika.

- Es enserio, hasta Pilika lo conoce, genial- hablo con sarcasmo- ¿qué tan amigos eran?

- Los mejores- declaro sin titubear.

- No has contestado aun a mi pregunta ¿Él te lo dijo?

- Cambiaria algo si te digo que sí.

Ante la mirada cautelosa de Horo no paso por desapercibido la desilusión y rencor en los ojos de Anna.

- Hasta ahora pienso que es un maldito cretino pero no sé si además es un infeliz poco hombre.

- No sé por qué no puedo dejar que lo odies- trato de sonreír- pero debo aceptar que no fue él, a pesar de que Ren ha cambiado tanto, puedo atreverme a decir que no sería capaz, siento haberme puesto así- hablo mientras se acercaba y acariciaba el cabello de la chica- se que odias que se entrometan de más en tu vida, pero lo conozco, suele ser un chico obsesivo e impulsivo, tu eres hermosa Anna y sé que no te dejara tan fácilmente.

- Horo deja de hablar así quieres, la seriedad en ti es aterradora.

- Bueno si lo quieres oír en otras palabras diré que eres una presa bastante apetecible.

-Tonto- lo miro con fingida molestia- no me explico cómo alguien tan odioso y creído como él pueda ser tu amigo.

- El no siempre fue así sabes, era un niño tímido y reservado pero al crecer su propia posición social lo hizo un tanto huraño cauteloso y creído, pero ante todo nunca dejo de ser gentil y humanitario- sonrió con un poco de nostalgia- éramos muy buenos amigos desde pequeños, incluso podría decir que era como mi hermano, mi madre lo amaba y sé que él a ella pues su propia familia nunca tenía suficiente tiempo para compartirlo con él, había ocasiones que vivía semanas en mi casa y su familia no se daba por enterada, incluso–fingió una cara de desagrado- llego a ser el primer amor platónico de Pilika pero él siempre la respeto y trato como a una hermana.

- Su hermana no es como él, es incluso todo lo opuesto.

- Jun vivió en Alemania por mucho tiempo con sus abuelos, además fue en preparatoria donde las cosas realmente lo cambiaron, ya sabes las malas influencias tienden a ganar, perdí el contacto con él pues mi familia no podía solventar una colegiatura tan cara como la de la escuela de Ren y además no conté con las referencias necesarias, para ese entonces tu y yo ya nos conocíamos.

-Nunca me hablaste de él.

- Lo hice, recuerdas al chico adicto a la leche- rio al recordarlo- es como un gato encerrado en un cuerpo de humano.

- Y si no te lo dijo él, ¿quién fue?

- Nichrome- volteo y la miro fijamente- recuerdas ese nombre ¿cierto?

-El dueño del departamento donde se hizo la fiesta.

- Así es, el esperaba a Ren en el estacionamiento mientras yo te esperaba a ti.

Anna solo guardo silencio.

- Él es una de las amistades que Ren hizo en la universidad pero también una mala influencia para el chinito, ese idiota toma el alcohol como una distracción y a las mujeres como una diversión, nunca me lleve muy bien con él, cuando me mude aquí y entre a trabajar a la empresa que pertenece a los Tao salimos varias veces pero no encajaba en ese extraño ambiente nocturno al que ahora Ren estaba acostumbrado, eso ayudo a que me alejara más de él.

- Dices que él no sería capaz de haber hablado de lo que paso pero es obvio que se lo dijo a su fiel amiguito de borracheras.

- Bueno Nichrome no entro a detalle, al parecer no sabe ni cómo te llamas, lo único que me dijo es sobre la suerte que tenía Ren de haberse tirado a la sexy rubia– la miro a los ojos- ni siquiera sé cómo evite callarle la boca con mi puño, lo único que al parecer si sabe es que ahora trabajas con él y no me dijo mas ya que para su propia suerte y bienestar Ren apareció a los pocos minutos, obviamente él no sabe que te conozco.

- ¿Y hablaste con él?

- No, no tuve oportunidad o mejor dicho no le di oportunidad de hablar, Nichrome lo estaba esperando, al parecer ya tenían planes con unas de sus amigas, y no quise hablar con él hasta aclararlo contigo.

- Al menos no seré yo la diversión de esta noche- hablo con una mirada apagada y no se explicaba la ligera molestia, coraje y dolor que la invadía.

-¿Te molesta?

- Si- declaro sin titubear-, me molesta por que gracias a Ren quede como una zorra, me da asco tan solo pensar la forma en que se pudo haber jactado de lo fácil que le resulto llevarse a la cama a su estúpida y fácil asistente, él no tenía ningún derecho de ensuciar mi reputación, me importa muy poco lo que piensen su estúpido amigo pero me duele que tú lo hayas escuchado.

- Nada de lo que ese imbécil pudiera decir me importa- dijo parándose y abrazando a la chica – además yo también tuve la culpa por dejarte sola ese día, en verdad lo siento y lamento haber dicho que había arriesgado mucho por conseguirte ese trabajo, no sé si eso ayudo a que no me dijeras la verdad.

- Debo admitir que el primer día tuve ganas de mandar ese trabajo y a tu amigo al diablo, pero sus malditos intentos por humillarme solo lograron que me quedara y tratara de callarle la boca.

-Anna dime algo, ¿ha pasado algo más entre ustedes?

- Como tú mismo lo dijiste me conoces más de lo que yo misma me conozco, supongo que mentirte ya no tiene sentido,

- Y una vez más eres víctima de tu propio orgullo.

- Es lo único que me alago y vanaglorio de tener, pero solo fue un juego tonto de incitación, solo quería herir el orgullo de macho dominante que tiene, sin embargo obviamente yo soy la única que está perdiendo en esto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Olvídalo, creo que ya no estoy pensando bien lo que digo, si no te molesta tengo sueño y quisiera olvidar todo esto por las siguientes horas.

- Tienes razón- ambos se pusieron de pie- pero debo decirte que pienso parar todo esto, no dejare que el siga molestándote, hablare con él.

- NO, soy lo suficientemente grande para arreglármelas sola.

- Y lo suficientemente testaruda para que cambies de opinión- dejo salir un suspiro de frustración- no lo hare por el momento pero no te prometo poder quedarme callado, yo no pienso ocultar el que te conozco y tampoco quiero quedarme con esa idea de Ren, algo aun me dice que no todo es como parece, aunque tal vez aun soy fiel a una amistad que ya no existe pero aun así te doy tiempo, tú decides que hacer y si necesitas ayuda esta vez no dudes en decírmelo, ahora ve a descansar pequeña- hablo tratando de romper el ambiente tenso que creo- y libera esa pequeña cabecita de planes malvados- hablo de forma dulce mientras besaba su frente-

- Horo.

- Si

- Te quiero.- dijo depositando un ligero beso en sus labios

- Y yo a ti bonita.

La vio dirigirse hacia los escalones, en verdad Anna aun lo subestimaba pues aunque lo negara era obvio que el mayor factor que la afectaba era saber que solo había sido un pasatiempo y distracción para Ren y lo subestimaba aún más al creer que él se quedaría tan tranquilo.

===============================================================================0===========================================================================

Estaba en su oficina, el fin de semana fue tan corto que deseo como en los viejos tiempos que la semana tuviera más días entre sábado y domingo, sin embargo tenía que resignarse y seguir con lo que estaba, reclino su cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba sus ojos, pudo percibir el ruido de la perilla al ser girada, rápidamente sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta y el nerviosismo y molestia se apodero de su cuerpo.

-¿Buen fin de semana?- hablo una sensual y varonil voz.

Abrió los ojos tan rápido escucho la voz cerca de su oído pues estaba consciente de su presencia mas no de su acercamiento, su cuerpo se tensó aún más al sentir la tibia respiración sobre su rostro debido a la corta distancia que separaba su boca de la de ella.

- Lo suficientemente bueno para descansar del desagradable ambiente laboral- dijo apartándose rápidamente de él.

- Si, yo también te extrañaba- hablo dedicándole una juguetona sonrisa.

-Se puede saber qué haces en mi oficina, hasta donde yo sé hoy no hay necesidad de vernos y aparentar que nos soportamos.

- Por qué tanta agresividad, pensé que evitarme era algo que no deseabas hacer.

Anna solo le dedico una mirada de repudio.

- Además no hay razón para reducir nuestros acercamientos a aspectos laborales solamente- hablo mientras la rodeaba y depositaba su barbilla en el hombro de la chica.

- Y lo siguiente que vas a decir es que prefieres que sean sexuales.

- Veo que no puedes dejar de insinuarte.

- Eso quisieras, acéptalo aquí el único interesado en tener sexo eres tú.

- Si quieres negar otra vez tu interés por mi está bien yo me encargare de recordártelo.

Trato de besar la delicada piel del cuello sin embargo Anna lo empujo lo más fuerte que pudo.

- Aléjate de mí.

- Acaso es temor lo que veo en tus ojos- hablo cínico mientras retaba con su penetrante mirada a la chica- al parecer ya no puedes controlar el nerviosismo que provoco en ti.

-Deja de idolatrarte tanto, es patético, además a estas alturas lo único que provocas en mi es lástima.

-¡Que dijiste!

- El gran Ren Tao perdido por su asistente es demasiado no crees.

- No deberías de ser tan presuntuosa pequeña, yo solo participo en el juego que tú empezaste.

- Aun no puedes aceptar que solo fue la calentura del momento y la idiotez del alcohol metételo en tu cabecita eso no se volverá a repetir.

- Y cuál es la razón de tanta seguridad porque era más que obvio que disfrutabas de esto, porque tener sexo toda la noche no creo que sea algo a lo que estas acostumbrada.

- Aburrimiento quizás, la razón del por qué lo hice ya no me importa lo único importante y que quiero que entiendas es que no pienso arriesgar mi trabajo por una estúpida calentura- hablo con un tono tan frio que sorprendió al chico frente a el- y mucho menos cuando el único que la tiene eres tú, porque no vas y buscas diversión con alguien más, "esto" se acabó.

Trato de salir invicta ante tal declaración más la mano que oprimía su brazo le dio a entender que sería difícil.

- Eso no lo decides tú.

- Tranquilo- hablo fingiendo sumisión en su voz- fue bueno mientras duro pero no tienes que fingir que esto te afecta-su sonrisa era tan arrogante que Ren juraría superaba la suya- porque si así fuera sería aún más patético de lo que pensé.

- Por ti no me importaría ser patético- hablo con suavidad en su voz.

Las pupilas de la rubia no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa que esas simples palabras ocasionaron en ella, el chico solo aprovecho la distracción de la chica para besar sus labios.

- Pero no te engañes pequeña- la sonrisa arrogante regreso a sus labios- solo odiaría perder mi entretenimiento laboral, el trabajo ha sido más atractivo, además con tus acciones en estos días no puedes negar que te gustaría volver a estar en mi cama.

- Para tener sexo quizás sí, pero por ahora prefiero concentrarme en recuperar a la persona con quien puedo disfrutar de hacer el amor.

Anna no supo cómo interpretar la ira reflejada en los ojos del chico chino pero un incontrolable escalofrío y quizás sentimiento de miedo la envolvió rápidamente, llegando al grado de arrepentirse de sus propias palabras.

Rabia, dolor y una gran oleada de odio fue lo que sintió hacia esa chica frente a él, en solo un segundo y con solo palabras tan tontas y cursis se transformó en alguien que ni el mismo conocía. Estrecho entre sus fuertes brazos el delgado cuerpo de la chica de una forma tan brusca y posesiva que denotaba mucha molestia.

-Nadie te haría el amor como te lo haría yo- declaró con un tono seductivo al oído de la chica.

-¡Suéltame!, ¿qué pretendes ahora?

- Enseñarte que tan bien responde tu cuerpo a mis caricias- clavo su rostro en el cabello de la chica embriagándose con su aroma- te enseñare que hasta en hacerte el amor yo soy mejor.

- Tú y tus estúpidos complejos de superioridad- hablo molesta, ese chico en verdad se especializaba en buscar maneras de herirla- te odio.

Ren no se explicaba porque esas palabras hacían hueco en todo su ser.

-Pues si ya me odias no veo por qué detenerme ahora.

Hablo con un poco de más autocontrol, al mismo tiempo que disminuía la fuerza de con que mantenía capturada a la chica, y su inquietante mirada se clavaba en la de ella.

-Piénsalo, no conviertas esto en una tortura para ambos- agrego el chico.

Anna podía jurar que esas palabras estaban envueltas con un ligero pero apreciable tono de súplica y la mirada serena del chico ayudaba a confundirla aun mas, pudo percatarse de como el acercamiento de sus rostros se disminuía y a pesar de todo no entendía por qué no hacía nada para impedirlo. Mas el tímido pero ineludible golpeteo en la puerta los obligo a separarse.

- Señorita Anna- hablo la chica de cabello celeste mientras entraba con rapidez a la oficina ignorando al chico que también estaba presente-disculpe Joven Tao pensé que ya no estaría aquí, ya que su desayuno con el joven Diethel es en 15 minutos.

- ¿Que se te ofrece Kanna?- indago molesto ante la inoportuna interrupción.

- Vengo a informarle a la señorita Anna sobre el desayuno al que debe presentarse.

- ¿Desayuno?- pregunto extrañada la rubia.

- Hoy no teníamos ningún desayuno agendado- agrego en tono molesto Ren.

- Lo sé, el señor En cubriría esa cita pero su vuelo se atrasó, pensé que le había informado.

- Ni siquiera sabía que estaba fuera del país- declaro alzándose de hombros.

-¿A qué hora es la cita Kanna?- interrumpió Anna.

- En tan solo 20 minutos, el tiempo suficiente para que llegue puntual, solo necesitamos las firmas de autorización, aquí están las actas que deben ser firmadas y ya hay un taxi de la empresa esperándola.

- Bien, entonces mejor me apuro, gracias por todo Kanna.

Ni siquiera dio tiempo a que Ren objetara tal decisión después de todo era lo que necesitaba para alejarse por completo de aquel chico.

- Después de mi padre yo soy el único que debe representarlo.- le reto con molestia a la chica de cabello azul.

- El señor Tao estaba enterado de su desayuno con el joven Diethel por eso autorizo a la señorita Anna, ya que la señorita Tamamura nunca tuvo problema con ello.

-¿Y a quien se supone que verá en ese desayuno?- le pregunto mientras se dirigía hacia su oficina.

- Su padre omitió detalle y solo me dijo que era al joven Asakura.

Volteo tan pronto escucho el apellido, genial lo que menos necesitaba y quería en este momento era a un Asakura cerca a Anna.

Continuara…..

Una disculpa ante el mi gran retraso, pero quiero compartir que esta vez tuve una experiencia no muy placentera que se llevó toda mi inspiración, hace dos semanas ya tenía el capítulo pero una persona indeseable hablo conmigo y me dejo tan fuera de si al grado que al estar sentada frente a mi compu terminaba por no poder escribir nada y decidiendo mejor dormir, espero que mi falta de inspiración no se hubiera visto tan reflejada en este capítulo, ya no aburro más con mis explicaciones mas solo quería compartir mi sentir, en fin como todo es hora de superarlo y seguir, perdón si no contesto como se debe a los reviews ( pero quise subir mi capitulo hoy y siendo las 12:00 ya es un poquitín tarde jejej) pero prometo que los contestare como se debe en el próximo capítulo pero de ante mano gracias a:** Caprica**,**Im Killjoy**,**DjPuMa13g** y **Akiraane.**

Cuídense mucho y les deseo solo pensamientos positivos.

Próximo capítulo: **Suplicio.**


	8. Suplicio

**Suplicio**

En sus ojos se transparentaba la impaciencia y este gesto era por más obvio ante la mirada analítica del chico peli verde, el cual comenzaba a sentirse ligeramente enfadado, pues era por demás obvio que su compañero no le prestaba ni una mísera migaja de atención.

-¿Vas a estar así todo el desayuno?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Se supone que venimos a hablar y hasta ahora solo te has limitado a maldecir en voz baja y gruñir en lugar de contestar.

- No estoy de humor Diethel.

- Si, lo note desde que entrantes y te sentaste con esa peculiar forma que dice "si me jodes te mato".

- Ya te dije, no estoy de humor.

- Y se puede saber la razón de tan mal humor.

- Nada que te incumba, terminemos con esto rápido, dime cual es la amenaza que aplicaras esta vez.

- Acaso crees que perdería mí tiempo amenazándote-reto con una sonrisa burlona- cuando sabes bien que yo disfruto más de las venganzas.

- Bueno, ciertamente eso me ahorra tiempo y explicaciones- confeso restando importancia a las palabras del chico.

-Si estoy aquí es porque me preocupa Jeanne, al parecer esta vez sí le afecto.

- Miente- declaro sin remordimiento- siempre ha sido así, no entiendo cómo puedes creerle aun, aunque después de todo debo alabarle que en el arte de manipulación sigue siendo una experta.

-No hables así quieres- suspiro frustrado- te recuerdo que después de todo es mi amiga.

-Para la próxima dilo como si fuera algo bueno.

- Solo quiero evitar que la lastimes, se le ha metido en la cabeza la idea de convertirse en tu esposa, ella piensa que solo estas molesto y que al igual que otra veces esto será pasajero, incluso está dispuesta a dejar pasar por alto tu más reciente "aventura"

- Pues si cree que con eso se emparejan las cosas, está equivocada.

- Ni siquiera la primera vez que terminaron vi tanta determinación en ti- declaro retando con su penetrante mirada al chico- dime Ren, ¿esto tiene que ver con tu nueva conquista?

Ren no pudo evitar sentirse molesto al ver lo lejos que lo había llevado su situación "sentimental"

-Tal vez- bajo la guardia- o tal vez es que simplemente me canse, tu sabes que la monotonía llega a ser asfixiante, simplemente esto algún día se tenía que terminar.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero entiende que todos esos reintentos son lo que ayuda a que ahora busque uno más, además tú también la buscaste más de una vez.

- Tu sabes la verdadera razón del por qué la busque- hablo arrogante-el beneficio era mutuo, sin ataduras y compromisos, tú lo harías ¿no?- reto con una sonrisa torcida- además no estoy dispuesto a casarme con ella solo para ayudarla a guardar una buena apariencia, que a final de cuentas se terminara cuando terminemos siéndonos infieles mutuamente.

- En verdad has dejado de amarla.

- Tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que alguna vez sentí por ella- habló mirado detenidamente su vaso de agua-y sé que aunque eres su amigo entiendes bien mi situación.

- La entiendo y la respeto, y por lo mismo te pido que vez sea definitivo, sabes que ella es muy importante para mí y esta obsesión por ti no será nada buena para ella, así que si vuelve a buscarte se lo suficientemente determinante y no vuelvas a caer ante el simple placer de unas horas.

- Te doy mi palabra de no volver a buscarla- hablo con un tono de total sinceridad- pero no puedo prometer que ella no lo haga, tu sabes mejor que nadie lo persistente que es, pero aun así . . . hare lo posible por terminar bien las cosas.

- Gracias- dijo más relajado el chico inglés- en fin- hablo comenzando a leer el menú-odio desayunar sólo, pero ya que estoy aquí.

- ¿Acaso me estas corriendo?

- Solo te estoy regresando el favor-hablo sin despegar su atención del menú- es por demás obvio que estas impaciente por irte, al parecer tienes algo importante que arreglar y no quiero ser el causante de que tu mal humor aumente por este día.

El chico chino sonrió mientras se levantaba de su lugar dispuesto a irse.

Tan pronto puso un pie en el restaurant su mirada felina busco a su pequeña presa, que para su propia sorpresa se encontraba platicando de una manera muy amigable con el tipo castaño sentado frente a ella. Algo que obviamente no esperaba y que sinceramente le disgustaba, así que sin perder tiempo se acercó a ambos e hizo acto de presencia tan pronto pudo.

-¿Interrumpo?- hablo cuestionando con la mirada a la sorprendida rubia.

-¡Ren!, amigo, pensé que no vendrías.

- Tanto tiempo sin verte Yoh.

- Me da gusto verte pero creí que estabas en un desayuno.

- Nada importante, además no quise dejar pasar la oportunidad de saludarte.

- Pues debo admitir que no resentí mucho tu ausencia ya que platicar con Anita fue muy agradable.

- ¿Anita?- pregunto con ligera arrogancia al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver el indiferente rostro de la rubia.

- Fue un placer conocerte Yoh- hablo con naturalidad ignorando por completo a Ren- pero creo que los amigos quisieran estar solos, así que me retiro.

- No es necesario- corto Yoh- además no creo que a Ren le moleste, ¿cierto amigo?

- Por mi encantado, por favor toma asiento "Anita"- enfatizo con burla la última palabra mientras se acercaba lo suficiente a la chica para ayudarla con su silla.

Anna le dirigió una mirada de aborrecimiento, mientras ella sola acomodaba su silla rechazando por completo su acto de caballerosidad a lo que él solo pudo sonreír ante la actitud infantil de la rubia.

-¿Y puedo saber de qué platicaban tan amenamente?- interrogo mientras pasaba su analítica mirada del castaño a la rubia.

Volvió su atención al castaño, cuando este decidió contestar.

- Como seguramente, sabes Anna vivía en Izumo - Ren no pudo evitar sentirse un poco tonto pues en verdad él no sabía prácticamente nada de la rubia- así que le estaba contando que yo soy originario de ahí, incluso muchos de los lugares que frecuentábamos eran los mismos, fue una lástima que nunca coincidiéramos y que no nos conociéramos antes ¿no crees Anna?- cuestiono a la chica con una linda sonrisa y de una forma muy galante.

Como reflejo los ojos ambarinos del chico volvieron a posarse en la rubia, pues además de querer escuchar muy bien la respuesta, quería ver la reacción que podía producir la estúpida sonrisa de su amigo en ella.

-Supongo que no vale la pena pensar en eso ahora- trato de sonar distante mas no grosera.

-Es verdad, sobre todo que ahora que nos conocemos, podemos ir algún día juntos.

Ren no pudo evitar sentirse hastiado, pues lejos de ofenderse, Anna parecía disfrutar de los bobos comentarios de su amigo, de esas tontas frases baratas de cortejo nada carentes de insinuación. Por una estúpida razón Yoh había sido bendecido con un misterioso magnetismo que lo hacía bastante agradable e inocente ante las mujeres, ese chico se mostraba tan transparente que aparentaba pecar de ingenuo.

"_Estúpido Yoh"_ pensó con arrogancia.

Hubiera querido acabar con ese absurdo teatrito del buen amigo que Yoh escenificaba, pues la conversación prácticamente lo excluía, sin mencionar que esos dos hablaban como si se tratara de viejos amigos poniéndose al tanto de los nuevos acontecimientos, mas debía admitir que gracias a eso ahora sabia cosas que ignoraba por completo sobre la vida de esa chica.

No tuvo más remedio que abstenerse a comentar algo, pues obviamente no tenía nada bueno que decir, su penetrante mirada se dedicó a observarla, incluso tuvo que luchar más de una vez por dejar de hacerlo, no podía evitar sentirse rechazado aún más cuando ella actuaba como si él no existiera y dedicaba toda su atención y sus esporádicas sonrisas al chico castaño, y ciertamente eso es lo que más le molestaba, "_más de una sonrisa y . . . ninguna dirigida a él_"

Miro con temple serio el rostro de su amigo, el mismo que se dirigía a Anna de una forma muy amistosa y confiada, ¿que tenía ese chico despistado y hasta tonto que pudiera atraerle a ella?, y aun mas, ¿desde cuándo se preocupaba por los gustos de la rubia?.

Y una vez más su rebelde vista volvía a caer en ella y tan pronto sintió los ojos del castaño clavados en él, volteo su rostro encontrándose con una mirada acusadora y una mueca de burla en los labios del trigueño. Desvió con molestia su rostro hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaban ellos, más rápidamente lo volvió cuando escucho la corta pero espontanea sonrisa escapar de la boca de la rubia y percatándose de cómo el castaño casi le susurraba algo muy cerca del oído, no pudo evitar sentir como algo se retorcía muy dentro del él tan solo por ser testigo de cómo ella sonreía de una forma tan natural que juraría nunca había visto,

-En verdad tienes una muy bonita sonrisa Anna- confeso el despreocupado chico.

El rostro de la chica mostro un tenue sonrojo que por vez consecutiva logro despertar la molestia del chico chino, sin embargo sin saberlo Yoh le dio la oportunidad de revancha.

-¿No lo crees Ren?

- Si, es hermosa- declaro viendo fijamente el sorprendido rostro de la chica.

Yoh no pudo evitar sentir un poco de admiración ante el atrevido comentario de su amigo y tampoco pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente incomodo entre las miradas de esos dos y la sensación de complicidad que emanaban, así que inteligentemente se disculpó y se dirigió al baño.

-Veo que estas disfrutando mucho de la compañía de Yoh-indago fingiendo indiferencia.

-¿Acaso te molesta?

- No tendría por qué molestarme, bueno de hecho si tengo por qué hacerlo- declaro enojado y después de una pequeña pausa prosiguió-creo que debo recordarte que no venimos a hacer amigos Anna, venimos a trabajar.

- Pues tampoco a dar espectáculos Tao, así que tus comentarios salen sobrando.

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír de forma cínica.

-Así que te molesta que yo te halague, pero sus insinuaciones si son permitidas.

- ¿insinuaciones?, Él solo está siendo amable, pero claro al parecer la amabilidad es algo que no conoces-hablo dándose por vencida- ni siquiera vale la pena tratar de hablar contigo.

-Pues perdóname por no ser tan perfecto como Yoh.

- Deberías dejar de compararte con él, pues es obvio que él te gana por mucho.

Y esas palabras bastaron para derribar al ya adolorido ego del chico.

Dejo que su coraje se viera reflejado como veneno en sus palabras, y pudo ser testigo del efecto que causaron en el competitivo carácter del chico pues el poco animo de reclamo por parte de Ren solo demostraba que lo había lastimado su orgullo y aunque se sentía complacida ante la sensación de venganza, no podía dejar de sentirse perturbada ante la molesta sensación de arrepentimiento por haberlo herido.

"_¿Por qué simplemente no podía odiarlo?"_

-Y ahora díganme ¿en que nos quedamos?- hablo el despreocupado y desinformado castaño que se encontraba de regreso.

- No quisiera terminar con la agradable platica que "hemos" tenido- interrumpió con sarcasmo el chico chino-, pero creo que es hora de concentrarnos en lo que venimos a ver Yoh.

-Es verdad- hablo con una sonrisa que le pareció de lo más estúpida al ya molesto chico chino.

Después de varios minutos dedicados exclusivamente a hablar del trabajo, ahora los 3 se encontraban afuera del restaurant.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- pregunto un atento Yoh a la chica rubia.

- No es necesario- se adelantó a contestar Ren al mismo tiempo que se interponía entre los dos chicos- Anna se va conmigo, aún tenemos trabajo pendiente, tu entiendes ¿cierto?

El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír de una forma traviesa ante la repentina y sobre protectora actitud de su amigo.

- Claro, - se dirigió a la chica- fue un verdadero gusto conocerte, ojala podamos salir a comer- volvió a sonreír- claro en horas no laborables para que tu jefe no se moleste.

- Veo que al fin Hao ha influenciado en ti- ataco Ren con ligero tono de acidez en su comentario-

- Algún día tenía que suceder ¿no?- reto con burla -Cuídate Anna- se dirigió a la chica con una amigable sonrisa en los labios- por lo pronto tendré el gusto de volver a verte la otra semana.

- Que tengas buen día Yoh.

Una vez que Yoh subió a su coche y se marchó de ahí, Ren volvió a hablar.

-Veo que mi padre tenía razón- intento hablar en tono amistoso-eres buena relacionándote.

Anna ignoro totalmente al chico y se dirigió hacia la acera en busca de un taxi, tan pronto vio sus intenciones Ren se adelantó topando el camino de la chica.

-Dije que yo te llevaría- hablo tratando de mirar los renuentes ojos de la rubia.

- No tienes que hacerlo- trato de sonar distante- además la inspección termina tan pronto el cliente se retira.

- ¿Inspección?

- Vas a negarme que la única razón por la que estás aquí es por tu compulsiva idea de ver lo ineficiente que soy.

- Y que si te digo que la razón fue más allá de lo laboral- hablo con un tono de insinuación tan marcado imposible de ignorar- Tenemos una plática pendiente.

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada pendiente y en verdad no tengo humor para escuchar otra vez tus tontas proposiciones y tampoco para discutir contigo así que adiós.

- No entiendo la razón de tu repentino cambio de humor- hablo interponiéndose nuevamente en su camino- y aún más cuando con Asakura estuviste tan atenta, por cierto no te parece que es de mucha confianza que le hables tan pronto por su nombre.

- Él me lo pidió, además si a él no le afecta, no veo porque a ti sí.

- Y quien dijo que me afecta.

-Pues entonces deja de actuar como si así fuera.

- Te habían dicho que eres muy vanidosa, yo solo quería corroborar que las cosas salieran bien, nunca pretendí arruinar tus planes afectuosos con Yoh.

- Así que es eso.

- ¿Qué?

-Parece que aun crees que soy capaz de insinuarme a quien se ponga frente a mí-trato de suprimir su molestia fingiendo una sonrisa- pero creo que ya te demostré que no estoy interesada en hacerlo, y puedes confiar en que no lo hare ya que obviamente no comparto los mismos pasatiempos que tú.

- Te equivocas yo no desconfió de ti, es de ellos en quienes no confió, después de todo . . . no quiero arriesgarme a perderte- hablo con tono dulce mientras sonreía cautivadoramente ante el ligeramente sorprendido rostro de la chica- ya que Anita, hasta que yo decida, tu eres solamente mía- sentencio mientras tomaba el mentón de la chica.

Y una vez más todo el encanto se vino abajo.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así – hablo separando su rostro y tratando de no perder el autocontrol para no crear un escándalo a media calle- No soy tu maldito juguete Tao y mucho menos de tu propiedad y si no te gusta que me relacione con tus clientes pues díselo a tu padre, yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo y si eso implica tratar con hombres como Yoh no tengo por qué no hacerlo- sonrió con malicia- sobre todo si hacerlo resulta tan placentero para ambos.

- Asakura- corrigió a la chica un poco exaltado- no deberías confiarte tanto de él Anna, la sonrisa de niño bueno es solo su primer paso para llevarte a su cama.

-¿Y ahora vas a fingir que te preocupa mi integridad?- cuestiono con burla pues ese chico la había herido más de lo que él sabía -, o es solo que te preocupa el que no tengas exclusividad- sonrió con pesadez ante el silencio del chico- soy lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que hago con mi vida así que hazme un favor y deja de entrometerte en ella.

- Pues no me entrometería tanto si no tuviera tan buenas referencias de lo fácil que es quebrantar tu integridad- contesto dejando que su lastimado ego hablara.

Las pupilas de la rubia se dilataron ante el coraje que esas palabras desataron en ella. Ren reacciono rápidamente ante sus hirientes palabras, más el daño ya estaba hecho.

-Anna yo no quise. . .

- ¿Decir lo zorra que soy?- sus molestas y desteñidas pupilas se posaron en las de él-déjame decirte una última cosa Tao, acepto las consecuencias de mi error en esa noche, pero no más tus estúpidas humillaciones, así que has algo míseramente bueno en tu vida y déjame en paz.

Ren se quedó estático ante la ira y desprecio que mostraban los profundos ojos de la chica. Y esta vez no tuvo el valor para evitar que ella se marchara, a pesar de querer hacerlo su maldito orgullo ganó, después de unos segundos se dirigió a su coche evitando pensar en lo ocurrido y se marchó del lugar.

Los días posteriores a esa sutil plática pasaron rápidamente, las veces que esos dos cruzaron palabra fueron míseramente escasas y casi siempre era frente a la presencia de Kanna o algún otro trabajador o socio.

Había intentado más de una vez tener acercamiento directo con ella, sin embargo el poco interés de Kyoyama lo molestaba al grado de odiar su maldito carácter, y odiar aún más la estúpida debilidad que en él se estaba formando, molestándolo al grado de llegar a decidir que era hora de superar a la chica., después de todo no iba a quebrantar su orgullo por un par de lindas piernas.

"Pero si tan solo pensarlo fuera tan fácil como lograrlo. . . "

-Entonces ¿aceptas salir a cenar?- pregunto una voz femenina por teléfono.

- No tengo tiempo y . . .

- Deja de evitarme quieres, solo será una simple cena amistosa, tu sabes, no es que no podamos seguir disfrutando de las ventajas de la amistad- rio con malicia- dime ¿aceptas?

- Si- contesto con desgano- pero aun debo hacer la reservación, porque no lo dejamos para la otra semana, yo te llamo.

- Olvídalo, yo me encargo de hacer la reservación, tu solo se puntual al pasar por mí, te llamo para decirte el día y la hora.

- Bien, entonces supongo que nos vemos pronto.

- Ah y Ren, espero que disfrutemos la noche como solíamos hacerlo.

- Adiós Jeanne.

Colgó dejando escapar un bufido de molestia, pero que carajos estaba haciendo, no podía permitirse caer en el maldito hoyo donde al fin había logrado salir y esta vez por Lyserg no lo haría, aunque ciertamente no estaba seguro si solo lo hacía por él- no pudo evitar posar su mirada en la puerta que comunicaba a la oficina de cierta rubia. Y no pudo evitar pensar en qué momento llego a ese patético estado de culpabilidad, pues ciertamente haberla herido no era nada que pretendía hacer, sin embargo cada vez que trataba de enmendar su error terminaba aún más molesto ante la frialdad con que Anna lo trataba.

Y para su desgracia una vez más, no estaba ni míseramente lejos de la realidad, pues realmente todo se había convertido en un maldito suplicio, el cual no consideraba justo sufrir solo, más aun cuando ella había sido la encargada de haberlo empezado con sus malditos juegos de insinuación y sus coqueteos nada inocentes y por lo mismo al menos le parecía justo que el terminara con todo y lo pretendía hacer con una muy buena despedida, después de todo solo tal vez lo único que necesitaba era una noche más para terminar con su absurda obsesión.

Después de un ligero lapsus de duda se decidió por entrar a la oficina de su rubia asistente, la cual para su sorpresa se encontraba vaciá.

Luego de sobreponerse de su notorio estado de desilusión, recordó el compromiso de la chica para esa tarde, "la comida con Yoh Asakura".

- _Estúpidas políticas de convivencia entre socios_,- pensó el chico.

Se había visto más de una vez tentado a cancelar esa maldita comida, sin embargo no podía demostrarse débil y por muy tonto que le sonara ahora, no quería herir aún más el lastimado ego de la chica, así que aun en contra de toda su arrogancia busco una excusa para faltar a esa fastidiosa comida, pues creía que era una forma excelente de mostrar confianza hacia la rubia y además no deseaba tener que presenciar una linda relación de amistad entre esos dos.

Además después de todo, él había mentido, si conocía a alguien lo suficiente era a Yoh y él a diferencia de su hermano Hao y de él mismo era un hombre que aun creía en la fidelidad y en el vivieron felices para siempre y era tan ridículo pensar que trataría de seducir a Anna como pensar que él era un indefenso gatito.

No podía negar que le incomodaba sin embargo él también tenía un compromiso con un viejo amigo y no quería llegar tarde.

En cuanto llego y diviso la cabellera de su amigo no pudo evitar sentirse ciertamente alegré.

-¿Llevas mucho esperando?

- Si, algo, pero descuida tu retraso se ve recompensado por todo lo que ya pedí, por cierto –amplio su sonrisa-tú pagas.

El chico chino no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud infantil de su amigo, la misma actitud espontanea que recordaba de su niñez.

-Me alegra volver a verte Horo.

=========================================================0===================================================================================

Le había extrañado el repentino cambio de decisión de Ren por no asistir a la comida y la conducta distante durante los últimos dos días le dejaban claro que al fin él había decidido dejarla en paz, algo que extrañamente no la dejaba tan feliz como esperaba, odiaba admitirlo pero sentía que la presencia arrogante y molesta de Ren Tao le hacía falta, como podía extrañar a alguien que la había lastimado con sus machistas y malditos comentarios, no pudo evitar sentirse toda una tonta pues ahora resultaba que después de todo extrañaba a su estúpido hostigador.

- Eres una idiota Anna- hablo para sí misa auto regañándose, sin embargo su joven acompañante que se acercaba a la mesa, pudo percibir sus palabras.

- Si así es como te dices a ti misa, no quiero pensar en que calificativo me ganare si te hago enojar.

- ¿Disculpa?

-Mi hermano me dijo que eras hermosa- hablo un chico tomando asiento frente a la pensativa rubia- obviamente se quedó corto, mucho gusto- dijo con una sonrisa seductora mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y se presentaba- Hao Asakura.

Anna no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante el sexy rostro varonil frente a ella.

La sonrisa de esos dos apuestos chicos era tan espontánea y sincera que no podían evitarla.

-Debes aceptar que esa vez si nos excedimos- hablo Horo tratando de reprimir su risa.

-Es cierto, fue la primera vez que vi a tu madre tan molesta y preocupada.

- Si, estaba histérica.

- Y- hablo con un tono más serio- fue la primera y única vez que sentí el abrazo protector de una madre- su mirada apagada solo pudo reflejar el dolor que despertaban los recuerdos- lamento no haber estado contigo cuando sucedió- hablo mirando a los ojos de su amigo- nunca me perdonare haberte dejado solo-

-Descuida no tuve forma de avisarte, todo paso tan rápido, además no estuve solo, tuve el apoyo de una gran persona durante todo el proceso de aceptación.

- Eh sido mal amigo ¿cierto?

- Nunca fuiste uno ejemplar- trato de bromear- pero aun así te acepto.

El chico solo esbozo una cálida sonrisa.

- ¿Y ellos cómo están?

- Muy bien, Pilika me pidió mucho que te saludara, y la última vez que hable con mi padre me pregunto por ti, le dije que seguías siendo el mismo niño caprichoso y egocéntrico que conocía- hablo tratando de animar al deprimido chico.

- Idiota- sonrió- yo también los extraño.

- ¿Y como ha estado la envidiada vida del heredero de la familia Tao?

- Mi vida- hablo con voz apagada- mi vida sigue siendo un asco, hace cinco años que no veo, ni hablo con mi madre, ya sabes aun dicen no al divorcio pero si a las vidas separadas, antes veía a mi padre en la empresa pero desde que decidió que yo tomara cargo lo veo menos, a Jun la vi hace poco, al parecer su estancia en Alemania esta vez será definitiva, y no la culpo después de todo su vida esta haya- ahogo un suspiro- y mi vida sentimental y social sigue siendo bastante inestable, como veras todo sigue igual.

-Eso quiere decir que Jeanne sigue siendo aún un problema.

-De hecho ella ahora es un problema menor en mi vida.

- Tal vez todo podría cambiar si te decidieras a cambiar un poco tu ámbito social.

- Si lo dices por Nichrome debo argumentar que no es tan mal amigo como piensas, puede que no sea la mejor persona del mundo pero al menos él nunca me traicionaría.

- La fiesta en su departamento-cambio el tema repentinamente- no te vi.

- Tuve algunas cosas que hacer.

- Una noche agitada, según me conto Nichrome.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Hablo de la conquista de esa noche, o como él lo dijo de la sexy chica con la que pasaste la noche.

- Ese imbécil- hablo ligeramente molesto- te dijo algo más.

- Nada, solo que creo que deberías ser más discreto sobre lo que le cuentas a los demás.

- Te equivocas la forma en que él se enteró no fue por mí, además debo agregar que no la eh vuelto a ver.

Horo no pudo evitar recuperar un poco de respeto por su amigo ante la actitud caballerosa que demostró.

- Y lo siento Horo pero tampoco es algo que quiera compartir contigo y mucho menos creo que sea de tu interés.

- Es verdad es un tema que no me incumbe, y además aunque quisiera torturarte con eso, no dispongo de mucho tiempo, debo prepararme, hoy salgo a Alemania.

- Pues te agradecería mucho que saludes a Tamao de mi parte.

Horo no pudo evitar aprovechar el saludo de su amigo como excusa.

-Con mucho gusto, por cierto Ren ¿y cómo te va con tu nueva asistente?, dime aun las torturas con tus exigencias y las haces ver lo ineficientes que son.

- Creí que ya no tenías tiempo.

- Vamos no creo que haya mucho que me quieras contar, además puedes ponerme al tanto de aquí al estacionamiento.

================================================================================0==============================================================

Trataba de sacar a flote cualquier comentario referente a la empresa sin embargo al parecer Hao Asakura no tenía tanto interés en lo laboral, al menos no el mismo que aparentaba tener por ella.

-Dime Anna ¿tienes novio?

- No creo que mi vida sentimental sea algo relevante en esta comida y perdona pero tampoco de tu incumbencia.

Él sonrió.

-Directa y precisa, me gusta que seas así porque al igual que tú suelo ser muy directo, así que te puedo decir que solo lo pregunte por que en verdad me agradas.

No pudo evitar sentir un sobresalto ante la estúpida declaración del apuesto moreno, mas logro ocultarlo muy bien.

-Puedes repetirme de nuevo porque viniste tú y no tú hermano.

El no pudo evitar reír más ampliamente.

-Pocas veces escucho quejas sobre mi presencia y menos en una mujer.

-Veo que has heredaste toda la vanidad y egolatría que Yoh no tiene.

-Perdona si fue tan insolente con esa actitud acosadora pero debo decir que al menos así lograste dejar de estar a la defensiva- hablo más relajado- sabes, las comidas de este tipo me fastidian, por eso no estuve en el desayuno de la otra vez, Yoh suele hacerse cargo de estas cosas pero tuvo que adelantar su viaje a Alemania.

-Pues si no las disfrutas con mucho gusto la damos por terminada.

- Ves, cada vez tienes mejor humor, mejor cuéntame cómo está la fierecilla de Tao, ya te acostumbraste a su endemoniado carácter.

- Perdona pero al menos creo ser demasiado prudente como para no hablar de mi jefe.

- Bien, eso solo demuestra que eres una persona de confiar, cada vez me agradas más, pero si no quiero hacerte enojar creo que mejor dejo esta actitud, Yoh me hablo de lo bien que se llevaron, dime puedo tener la posibilidad de conocer un poco a la encantadora Anna de la que hablo mi hermano.

- Pensé que los temas tratados en este tipo de comida eran exclusivamente de negocios.

-Ya te diste cuenta- hablo el alegre chico mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro como buscando algo- tu jefe no está, y si tu no dices nada, yo solo diré lo bien que me informaste sobre los aburridos temas de la empresa, además creo que haber estudiado tantos años es suficiente para entenderlos en 10 minutos.

==========================================================================0===================================================================

No pudo evitar callarse de golpe cuando gracias a la estúpida sonrisa de su amigo se dio cuenta que había hablado de más.

- ¡Que rayos te pasa!, ¿acaso dije algo gracioso?

- ¿Gracioso?, no, ¿sorprendente? si, corrígeme si me equivoco pero acaso Ren Tao está alabando a una mujer que no es su hermana.

- No estoy alabándola- dijo mientras un tenue sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas- solo dije que es muy inteligente y eficiente y tú también lo harías si la conocieras.

- Trato hecho- corto Horo- en cuanto regrese saldremos y me la presentas, después de todo- rio con malicia- yo no trabajo aquí así que a diferencia de ti yo si puedo salir con ella.

- Creo que se te ha hecho tarde, además no soy Cupido para conseguirte novia.

- No pero eres mi amigo y sabes que si te lo pido de buena manera lo harás, claro a menos que seas un jefe celoso.

- Ya deja de decir estupideces y mejor empieza a acelerar antes de que llegues tarde.

- Bien, cuídate amigo.

==========================================================0==================================================================================

Extrañamente se sentía más aliviado, haber platicado con Horo había sido una terapia bastante buena e informativa pues por una mísera vez en su vida debía aceptar que su amigo no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, pues en verdad él sí alababa a Anna, admiraba su fría y dura forma de ser, mezclado con esa belleza y sensualidad que solo ella reflejaba y aun más la forma en que le demostraba que a pesar de todo lo que él pudiera haber dicho ella no era nada fácil y esa actitud hermética lo enloquecía.

Cerro la puerta de su automóvil y camino a paso relajado hacia el elevador, entro en él y apretó el botón que lo llevaría a su oficina, esta vez era definitivo había algo importante que quería decirle a esa chica, una juguetona y pacifica sonrisa se renegaba por salir de sus hermosos labios, mas no tardó mucho en borrarse cuando antes de cerrarse las puertas pudo divisar dos figuras caminando alegremente hacia el ascensor, sus pupilas se dilataron al corroborar las identidades de la chica y el chico y su buen humor sucumbió cuando segundos antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo, fue testigo de cómo el joven de cabellera café topaba el paso de la chica y se inclinaba ante ella en lo que parecía un intento por besarla.

Continuara. . ..

**Hola, vuelvo a subir este cap. Por que se me pasaba comentarles algo que quise compartir, jeje el próximo 5 de octubre es mi cumple y no sé, me nació compartir la noticia, ya que este es el lugar donde más tiempo paso por publicaciones, y algúns de mis amigs que me hablan ahora por msn los contacte aquí, bueno gracias y nos estamos leyendo.**

MMMM no estoy segura si exagere en la estructura de este capítulo pero es que me dio por describir muy bien la forma de sentir de mi querido protagonista, espero que no haya caído en algo aburrido. Como en todas mis actualizaciones pido disculpas por la tardanza y espero en verdad no suceda lo mismo en el sig. capitulo, y como siempre mil gracias a:

**Caprica:** CAPRI mi querida amiga mil gracias por todo tu apoyo, me hiciste reir mucho con eso de "lista a su disposición", gracias amiga necesitaba reírme un rato, ya sabes que por apoyo como el que me demuestras me hace decir "adelante", espero hayas disfrutado del Ren Tao celoso y posesivo, ese chinito tenia que sufrir pero Anna no se quedara tan fuera de esto pues pienso ahora dedicar el próximo capítulo a ella, pero como me gusta tanto el ren volátil que se enoja por todo pues no podre reprimir mi gusto por hacerlo sufrir más jejejej, cuidate mucho amiga y espero también tus actualizaciones y proyectos.

: no me dejate nombre pero aun así, agradezco tu comentario y obvio tuve que poner a Hao y claro que habrá más Haoxanna en el otro capítulo.

**DjPuMa13g:** hayyyyyy pero cuanto espero tus actualizaciones amiga, jejej y gracias por lo del otro fic, me dejaste babeando un rato y mi mentecilla hentai salió a flote jejej naaaa yo solo pensamientos saludables ejejjej bueno al menos eso trato, cuidate mucho y espero que nos estemos leyendo pronto, gracias por el gran apoyo.

**Im Killjoy**: Amigaaaaaaa donde andas?, bueno más que nada solo espero que estés muy bien, eso después de todo es lo importante, en cuestión de las parejas sabes bien que no te desilusionaré esto será un RenxAnna garantizado solo que poner distracciones en el camino es lo más divertido para mi torcida mente maquiavélica jejejej, cuidate mucho y espero leerte pronto con una de tus actualizaciones.

**Akiranee**: Gracias tu siempre tan linda y amable, bueno pues dejame te digo que la inspiración me vio de golpe, y ahora creo que no voy a tardar tanto pues estos celosos me inspiran para hacerlos sufrir mas, cuidate mucho, mucho y espero que te haya gustado mi actualización.

Y sin más me despido.

Cuídense mucho y les deseo solo pensamientos positivos.


	9. Lo que despiertas en mí

**Lo que despiertas en mi.**

Miro con fastidio la hora en su computadora, ese imbécil realmente estaba logrando fastidiarla, ya habían pasado más de treinta minutos y el "señorito" aún no se dignaba a aparecer, y lo peor era que el muy descarado se había atrevido a insinuar que quería puntualidad.

Se levantó de golpe ahora fijando su oscura mirada en el reloj de la sala, ya era tarde, iban muy atrasados y aun sabiéndolo Ren se atrevía a hacerse el importante, dándole prioridad a otros asuntos que ni remotamente estaban relacionados al trabajo y lo peor era que a ella le tocaba esperar a que el idiota decidiera finalizar su encuentro "laboral" con esa odiosa pelirroja. La misma molesta jovencita que incluso juraría mostro una sonrisa burlona y triunfante cuando Ren se atrevió a decir que tenía un asunto prioritario que atender con Matti.

Frunció el ceño tan pronto recordó el tono meloso y poco apropiado con el cual su jefe se había dirigido hacia esa chica.

Como rayos se había atrevido a poner por encima de ella a ese mujer tan simple- sus manos comenzaron a ejercer más presión sobre sus brazos los cuales mantenía cruzados- a quien engañaba con eso, la chica era todo menos simple, era espontanea, risueña e incluso debía admitir que era muy simpática, si - rio con ironía- "u_na muy simpática resbalosa_"- pensó con gracia.

Dirigió ahora su vista a la puerta y para aumentar su mal carácter nadie entro por esta.

"_Acaso 40 minutos no era demasiado tiempo para arreglar lo que tuvieran que arreglar"- pensó aún más irritada._

-Demonios- dijo estampando ambas palmas de sus manos sobre el escritorio-

Ella era su asistente, así que no tenía por qué arreglar más asuntos que con ella y mucho menos con una secretaria que ni si quiera pertenecía a su piso, pero si creían que era una estúpida que no se daba cuenta de las cosas estaban equivocados, la confianza en que esa pelirroja se dirigía a él y la forma descarada en que lo besaba como excusa de saludo era por demás falsa, hasta Kanna que obviamente sentía una fuerte atracción por Ren era más discreta.

Sacudió su cabeza con molestia tratando de despejar su mente al mismo tiempo que volvió a tomar asiento, claro que a ella solo le molestaba el hecho de posiblemente salir tarde, la clase de encuentros que el Tao tuviera le importaban muy poco.

"_La misma importancia que al parecer él tenía ahora por ella_"- pensó ligeramente desanimada.

============================================================================================================o=================================================================================================

_Tan pronto se sintió segura entre las paredes del ascensor, cambio rápidamente su actitud molesta a una más tranquila, incluso no pudo evitar reprimir la sonrisa traviesa que se formó en sus labios, el castaño era todo un sexy espécimen humano así como todo un atrevido descarado, la forma en que se aproximó a ella acortando su paso la puso en estado de alerta y la forma en que se despidió besándola a escasos centímetros de su boca era para robarle el aliento a cualquier mujer, ¿Qué? Después de todo ella no era inmune a los chicos guapos. Sin embargo y muy a su pesar el grado de atracción que sintió hacia el castaño no era ni míseramente la mitad del que sentía con él._

_Abandono sus pensamientos cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y sus oscuros ojos se toparon con el chico que sus pensamientos evocaron, el cual al percatarse de su presencia volteo a verla con un poco de recelo en su mirada, incluso dando la impresión de que sus dorados ojos buscaba a alguien más._

_-Buenas tardes- hablo con seguridad la rubia._

_- Buenas tardes señorita Anna-Fue Kana la única en contestar el saludo._

_Trato de evitar verlo pero el sentir su penetrante y molesta mirada sobre ella la obligo a encararlo, tan pronto sus miradas se cruzaron Ren camino en lo que Anna podía ver un intento de acercamiento, sin embargo el chico paso de largo escasamente a centímetros de ella._

_-Mañana empezamos temprano Kanna, dale toda la información a la señorita Kyoyama para que se prepare, ya que no quiero retrasos, ni incompetencias- hablo de forma acida y obviamente en indirecta hacia la rubia._

_Su cerebro analizo rápidamente las frases y el tono de agresión hacia ella , volteo para confrontarlo, pero la reclamación nunca salió de sus labios ya que la última mirada molesta que le dedico aun estando él ya dentro del elevador la dejo sin argumentos. _

Volvió a la realidad cuando escucho la puerta abrirse de golpe, el chico solo le dirigió un ligero vistazo y camino hasta la laptop que se encontraba frente a la de ella, tomando lugar.

"_Acaso no piensa disculparse_"

Aun molesta no pudo evitar recorrer su mirada por todo el atractivo rostro y cuello del chino, incluso se aventuró a recorrer la ropa que vestía en busca de algún indicio que diera positivo en lo que ella pensaba había sido más que un encuentro inocente en la oficina de este. Volteo su rostro con brusquedad tan pronto se percató de la tonta actitud que había tomado.

-¿Pasa algo?

- Solo recordaba que habías sido tú el que dijo que no quería ningún tipo de retraso.

Él sonrió de forma atrevida.

-Te lo dije- le dirigió una mirada juguetona- tenía algo importante que hacer con Matti.

-Igual ya no importa- declaro disgustada y cortando la estúpida explicación del peli morado- Gracias a que ella no pudo escoger mejor momento para hablar contigo vamos atrasados, será mejor apurarnos.

- Acaso temes estropear tus planes para esta noche.

- No creo que te interese hablar sobre los planes que tenga o no para esta noche.

- Es verdad- agrego en tono serio mientras centraba toda su atención en la pantalla de su laptop.

En definitiva no era la respuesta que ella esperaba sin embargo no quedaba más que conformarse con ella.

La primera hora fue más tediosa de lo que la chica pensó, pero tan pronto lograron cruzar algunas frases, el cambio de actitud del chico se tornó a uno más "accesible".

-Maldición Ryo- grito enfadado- no intentes disculparte, nada es más importante que el hecho de acatar mis órdenes, e ineptitudes como esas pueden costarme muy caro, sabes perfectamente que mi padre solo busca una razón para enaltecerse ante mis errores y si no fuera porque hoy me lo informaron jamás me hubiera enterado de esto, más te vale que no haya ningún otro error, o si no vete despidiendo de tu trabajo- y sin decir más colgó dejando caer con desgano el celular sobre su escritorio de trabajo.

La chica solo lo observaba absteniéndose en hacer algún comentario.

Mantuvo ambos puños apretados lo cual solo mostraba el coraje que lo recorría en esos momentos.

-En verdad te esfuerzas en fastidiarme, En Tao.-fue el ligero reclamo que susurro el frustrado del chico. Sus pensamientos y su mal humor fueron interrumpidos al notar como la rubia se dirigía hacia la cafetera haciendo todo lo necesario para preparar más café.

- Deja de verme así,- hablo en tono relajado al voltear y notar el desconcertado rostro del chico-al menos el café me mantendrá despierta hasta que terminemos, ya que al parecer aún faltan varias horas de trabajo.

-Eso quiere decir que. . .

- Sabíamos que era un riesgo si omitíamos ese error y estoy segura que esto no es nada que tú y yo no podamos solucionar- el chico se mantuvo callado- además es bien sabido que si quieres que algo salga bien es mejor hacerlo tú mismo- declaro al mismo tiempo que regresaba a su lugar.

Ren se sintió internamente agradecido ante el apoyo de su joven asistente y sin objetar nuevamente regresaron al trabajo. Después de unas horas más, el chino se recargo en su silla ahora con una actitud más relajada.

- Ese idiota se va a arrepentir por esto mañana, sabe mejor que nadie que odio perder mi tiempo en corregir las incompetencias de los demás.

- Karma- susurro en tono lo suficientemente fuerte para que Ren escuchara.

Con lo cual una sonrisa infantil se formó en los labios del chico.

-¿Acaso insinúas que lo merezco?

Ella se alzó de hombros mientras daba el último sorbo a su taza de café.

-Por qué lo diría, si disfrute tanto de perder una hora de trabajo esperándote y salir 2 horas más tarde, por cierto espero buena paga por las horas extra.

- Y la tendrás, aunque creo que exageraste un poco- sonrió con burla ante la molesta actitud de la rubia- el tiempo se me fue rápido, pero no creo haber tardado una hora, pero descuida- rio haciéndose el tonto- para la próxima tratare de tardarme menos.

Y tal y como lo planeo solo obtuvo la mirada asesina de la rubia.

- Solo bromeo.

- Pues yo no bromeo cuando te digo que trates seleccionar mejor tus prioridades.

- Empiezas a sonar como a mi padre- reclamo con fastidio- pero eso es precisamente lo que hice Anna en ese momento Matti era una prioridad.

La chica estallo ante la declaración del chico.

- Quieres dejar de pronunciarla como si fuera lo máximo, solo es la asistente de tu padre y aunque es obvio que te gusta no es necesario que la idolatres delante mío-mordió su propio labio al notar lo despechado que sonaba eso.

- Ah, ahora entiendo- sonrió victorioso.

Anna no pudo evitar sentir estremecerse cuando vio al chico levantarse de su lugar y sentarse junto a ella en todo tiempo sin perder esa estúpida y sensual sonrisa.

-Así que es eso lo que realmente te molesta-se aproximó a ella y en tono juguetón agrego- ¿celosa acaso Kyoyama?

- Si Tao- dijo levantándose de golpe y caminando hacia la mesita donde estaba la cafetera- estoy celosa porque yo debo trabajar doble gracias a la incompetencia de mi jefe al no sabe distinguir las horas de trabajo y placer personal.

- Ren- corrigió rápidamente el chico.

- ¿Eh?

- Eh notado que últimamente te has dirigido a mí por mi apellido.

- Eres mi jefe es normal que lo haga.

- Pues como jefe te pido que te dirijas a mí por mi nombre.

- No crees que le das demasiada importancia a algo tan simple.

- La misma importancia que es su momento Yoh le dio y que tu muy atentamente aceptaste a cumplir.

- ¿Celoso?- pregunto en forma atrevida y traviesa, tratando de voltear la situación a su favor.

Él sonrió de una forma dulce y hasta un poco melosa.

- Pensé que había hecho lo suficiente para que no quedara duda- sentencio mientras acorralaba a la chica colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa.

Se quedó sin habla, su tonto corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido como eran sus ganas de salir lo más pronto de ahí, inclino su cuerpo hacia atrás al sentir la proximidad del chico hacia ella, un tibio rose de sus labios con los de él fue todo lo que pudo sentir o mejor dicho todo lo que ella dejo sentir.

- No lo hagas- dijo mientras los mechones de cabello se encargaban de ensombrecer su entristecido rostro- No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo- trato de sonar convincente mientras levantaba su rostro en un tonto intento de amenaza.

- Entonces detenme.

====================================================================================o======================================================================

Ni si quiera se molestó en encender las luces de la habitación, solo camino hasta la cama y paso sus dedos sobre el edredón de la misma, una sonrisa melancólica se asomó en su rostro, _en verdad lo necesitaba tanto_, se recostó en la cama del chico y hundió su rostro en la almohada de este.

Poco a poco los recuerdos de su despedida con él vinieron a su mente.

_-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunto ante la notable distracción de la rubia._

_- Solo . . . tengo mucho trabajo pendiente- aun la forma en que su jefe la ignoro la mantenía molesta._

_- Te dije que no era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí._

_-Tu estas por mucho antes que cualquier estúpido trabajo._

_El chico peli azul solo sonrió al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su amiga._

_-¿Vas a extrañarme?_

_-Por supuesto- hablo hundiéndose entre el pecho del chico- sabes bien que odio cocinar- agrego con burla._

_-Que dulce-hablo fingiendo molestia a lo que la chica amplio su sonrisa- bueno es hora de irme- volvió a estrecharla con fuerza- cuídate mucho quieres- se inclinó para besar la cabeza de la rubia mas esta alzo su rostro ocasionando el sonrojo y el inevitable acercamiento._

_Horo no pudo evitarlo, la atracción era demasiada como para lograr ignorarla y al parecer Anna tampoco tenía intensión de impedirlo, tal vez duro menos de algunos segundos pero ambos podían asegurar que ese beso reavivo aquel viejo sentimiento de un lejano pasado._

Su mano izquierda se encargó de estrujar la almohada, hasta hace algunos minutos juraría que él era el único que lograba hacerla estremecer con sus bobos y cursis comentarios y hasta solo algunos minutos mantenía el recuerdo de sus labios como algo tan cálido y necesario en ella, el mismo sentimiento que Ren se había encargado de borrar al besarla y por si no fuera suficiente usurpaba en todo su ser el lugar que antes pertenecía a su querido azulito.

Dirigió su mano derecha hacia su pecho, aun lograba sentir un ligero cosquilleo recorrer en ella.

Una extraña sensación que perfectamente podía compararse con culpa e inseguridad la estremeció al grado de aterrarla, pues sabía que las ideas y suposiciones que ahora rondaban su cabeza no le facilitarían las cosas.

Continuara. . .

Próximo capítulo LEMON, ja pensaba ponerlo en este, pero supuse que serian muchos cambios para un solo capitulo u.u", y si mis cálculos no fallan el próximo capítulo será en esta misma semana, cuídense y nos estamos leyendo.

Ahhhh y no me voy sin antes agradecer MUCO PERO MUCHO A:

**ANNA DE USUI****:** amiga, sabes que se apreció tu apoyo y espera y pues eh aquí el cap. aunque como dije no se si sea de tu total agrado, aclaro que Horo tendrá mucho acto de presencia pues no por nada en mi mente maquiavélica solo puedo ver a Horo como el verdadero rival de Ren.

**RENCITOTKM**: tantas gracias por estar por aquí y dejar tus palabras de animo.

:(no me dejaste tu Nick u.u" pero gracias n.n).

**DJPUMA13G****:** Amiga! Actualiza ya ToT no sabes lo mucho que espero ya poder leer tus largas pero para nada aburridas actualizaciones.

**DGS:** Pues ahora y era justo debo decir, le toco a Anna jaja, cuidate y gracias por anotarte a seguir esta historia.

**SANDY:** Si has pensado eso entonces cumplí mi cometido, pues es bueno aceptar y variar un poco en eso de las parejas poco comunes.

**AKIRANEE**: Ahhhh no sabes que feliz me hizo que me felicitaras, y como tarde mucho me disculpo pero ya dije y cumplo próximo cap. para esta semana, cuidate mucho amiga y mil gracias por tus palabras.

Bonito inicio de semana para todos y ya saben. . .

_Cuídense mucho y les deseo solo pensamientos positivos._


	10. Ironico

**IRÓNICO**

Habían pasado solo algunos minutos desde que ella decidió romper con el contacto que los unía y a pesar de que su pecho había sido el lugar más perfecto para dormir, la curiosidad y el deseo por mirarlo descansar ganó.

¿Qué cuánto tiempo llevaba observándolo?

La verdad es que ignoraba la respuesta, solo era consciente de lo imposible que le resultaba no hacerlo, después de todo, admirar su apariencia de niño bueno e indefenso era aún más placentero que dormir.

Y probablemente aún más esporádico de lo que imaginaba. Sonrió complacida al ver como el chico con quien compartía cama se giraba en lo que parecía un intento por seguirla y aun con sus adormilados y delicados movimientos deslizaba una de sus manos sobre su cuerpo hasta abrazarla, eliminando espacio y dejando convenientemente su apuesto rostro frente a ella y a su completa merced, poco a poco sus ojos se concentraron en delinear sus lindos y besables labios los cuales hacían una amplia invitación a acercarse, misma tentación que experimento por acariciar su rostro y apartar ese largo mechón de cabello que caía sobre su mejilla, el mismo que escapo de la cabellera que ella revolvió cuando compartió más que un beso con aquel experimentado amante, sus ojos destellaron lujuria con solo recordar lo que horas antes había pasado en esa habitación y su temperatura aumento de forma estremecedora, haciéndola pensar que lo mejor era refrescar un poco su mente.

Fue así que con movimientos cautelosos al fin decidió abandonar la cama e inmediatamente cubrió su desnudo cuerpo con la camisa que levanto del piso siendo inevitable dejarse envolver por la esencia varonil que su dueño había dejado impregnada en ella, con pisadas ligeras y pausadas se dirigió hacia el baño, con cada paso sus largas piernas temblaban ligeramente como resultado del envaramiento que seguramente había adquirido esa misma noche, antes de cruzar el lumbral dio un último vistazo pudiendo deleitarse con cada centímetro de esa ancha y desnuda espalda, era consciente de lo estúpidamente tonta y cursi que debería verse, mas no le importaba así como tampoco le importaría agradecerle a ese oportuno castaño- una sonrisa sutil apareció en sus labios-Después de todo la noche había sido perfecta y todo era gracias a Hao. . .

===Un día antes===

-Bien entonces espero contar con su apoyo- hablo el chico de ojos gatunos en tono que bien podría pasar como amenaza.

La mayoría de presentes solo asintió con la cabeza mientras los demás comenzaban a salir de la sala de juntas.

Comenzó por acomodar las hojas dentro de su carpeta, pero en el transcurso no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al tenso y molesto chico, el mismo que aun mantenía la mandíbula ligeramente contraída y los puños cerrados, misma actitud que hizo despertar en ella el sentimiento de solidaridad ante la gran responsabilidad que le había sido exigida al chino.

Volvió a considerar su idea cuando la chica pelirroja entro con una taza ignorándola completamente y dirigiéndose exclusivamente hacia Ren, el cual acepto sin dudar la bebida al tiempo que liberaba un bufido y una sonrisa forzada, ante su analítica mirada no paso por alto la forma en que la chica colocaba su mano sobre la de su jefe, en una atrevida y descarada forma de apoyo, prefirió hacer caso omiso a la escena apresurándose a levantarse de su lugar y abandonando la sala, sin percatarse de los ojos dorados que la seguían a detalle.

Llego a penas a salir cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Kyoyama, buen día.

- Buen día Diethel

-Dime Lyserg-sonrió de forma dulce- supongo que la junta fue más estresante de lo que creíste.

-Si lo dice por la forma hostil y por demás recriminatoria hacia el joven Tao debo confesar que así es.

- Lo sé, esta vez Hao se ensaño más de lo normal.

-¿Siempre suele atacarlo de esa forma?

- No es tan cretino como puedes pensar, él lo hace porque conoce las capacidades de Ren.

-Pero de que sirven estas capacidades cuando su propio padre se encarga de objetarlas.

-Lo sé, desde el ultimo error que cometió Ren, su padre suele exigirle el doble de esfuerzo, pero es normal después de todo Ren algún día ocupara su lugar.

- Los resultados que piden- indago desconfiada- no creen que han exigido demasiado.

- Acaso dudas que él pueda manejarlo- agrego una voz mordaz.

Tan rápido volteo su molesta mirada se topó con unos coquetos ojos castaños.

-No tanto como lo dudas tú- agrego el inglés con ligero tono de reproche.

- Que yo haya sido el único que le dijo lo que pensaba no me hace más malo que ustedes- hablo con ligera altivez en su voz- Pero no se dé que te quejas Lyserg al parecer Ren sigue teniendo sus propias maneras para levantarse el ánimo- hablo divertido mientras fijaba su juguetona mirada en la preciosa pelirroja que acompañaba a su amigo.

- Si me disculpan- corto con molestia- aún tengo cosas por hacer- y termino por pasar con brusquedad entre los dos chicos que veían con cara de idiotas a la risueña jovencita.

- ¿Que le sucedió?- pregunto un desconcertado Lyserg.

- No lo sé- respondió con ligera intriga-pero podría averiguarlo- sonrió con malicia.

-Déjala en paz Hao- rio burlón- chicas como esa no son para ti.

Reacciono un poco tarde, y solo fue cuando escucho el fuerte ruido de la puerta azotarse lo que hizo darse cuenta de lo molesta que estaba, camino con un poco de pesadez hasta dejarse caer en su sillón "¿ _por qué demonios sigo dándole importancia a cosas tan estúpidas como esas?_", coloco uno de sus codos sobre el escritorio dejando reposar su frente sobre la palma de su mano, cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba tan hondo como podía, un ligero golpeteo a su puerta la hizo hablar, mas no abandonar su postura.

-Adelante.

Espero escuchar las zapatillas de su asistente pero solo obtuvo los pasos de lo que sabía perfectamente era un hombre, un ligero estremecimiento y molestia se apoderaron de ella al saber perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto aun sin abrir los ojos.

-Disculpa pero tú me dijiste que podía pasar.

Tan pronto escucho la sarcástica respuesta abrió los ojos.

-Hao.

-Veo que esperabas a alguien más- declaro divertido- ¿Mal día?

- No-respondió al mismo tiempo que se levantaba- solo malos ratos.

-Pensé que podríamos cenar juntos, ya sabes- rio con burla- es una gran oportunidad para conocernos mejor, además como Ren está ocupado no sé con quién más ir.

-Es muy considerado de tu parte invitarme solo porque él tiene alguien mejor con quien estar.

- Es verdad- rio con naturalidad- así como también debes saber que solo fue un pretexto para estar contigo- susurro meloso muy cerca de la rubia.

-Creí haber sido clara la otra vez sobre los límites de invadir mi espacio personal.

-Suelo ser muy distraído- se hizo el tonto- te molesta si vuelves a repetírmelo.

-Mira Hao más te vale- su advertencia fue silenciada antes las dulces y espontaneas palabras del castaño.

- En verdad me gustas- susurro a escasos centímetros de su boca- serias una perfecta señora Asakura.

Ni siquiera hubo tiempo de que su trastornado cerebro reaccionara, pues tan pronto pudo procesar sus palabras la puerta intermedia de la oficina se abrió de golpe.

-Lo lamento ¿acaso interrumpo algo?- pregunto con marcado tono de molestia.

La mirada sombría del chico la hizo enmudecer.

- Por desgracia no- hablo entre dientes con una sarcástica sonrisa en su rostro.

Anna quiso asesinarlo al oír su absurda respuesta.

-Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí Hao- hablo tratando de ignorar la respuesta del castaño.

- Lo mismo digo Ren, creí que te entretendrían un poco más.

- ¿Y ya te vas?

- Casi dos años sin verte y así es como me recibes.

- Al parecer no fueron los suficientes como para comenzar a extrañarte y después de todo solo soy equitativo con tu buena amistad.

-Tu ganas,- hablo serio-¿al fin podremos hablar?

- Ahora no, mi padre está buscándote, al parecer quiere seguir alagándote por tu gran desempeño por humillarme en la junta.

- Bien- hablo ya sin ánimo de pelea y girándose hacia la rubia agrego- Al parecer tendremos que posponer la cena.

-Hablamos luego, quieres.

-Está bien, fue un gusto platicar contigo- y si para Ren no había sido demasiado descarado antes ahora Hao no se había medido pues de forma impulsiva se inclinó y beso de forma cariñosa la mejilla de la sorprendida rubia- Cuídate mucho- sonrió separándose y antes de salir se dirigió por última vez al chino-Te busco en un rato más Ren.

Ni siquiera se molestó en contestar solo se encargo de mantener su rostro con naturalidad apartando todo rasgo de sorpresa y dirigiéndole la mirada más intimidatoria que pudiera tener.

Una vez que los dos quedaron completamente solos.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-¿Por qué no lo detuviste?

-¿Qué?

- Sabias lo que planeaba hacer y aun así no te opusiste- soltó mientras tomaba ambos brazos de la chica.

- Oye suéltame o si no.

- O si no vas a abofetearme como lo hiciste ayer, discúlpame pero al ver que no había amenaza hacia Hao pensé que hoy estabas más complaciente.

- Maldita sea Ren, deja de dirigirte a mi como si fuera tu maldito objeto de simple placer personal- soltó alejándose de él.

-Y cómo quieres que me dirija hacia ti después de lo que vi.

- No pasó nada entre nosotros y si hubiera pasado a ti que más te da, sabes esta situación ya se volvió absurda, porque que no dejas de molestarme y mejor empiezas a buscarte otro "entretenimiento laboral".

-Porque al único que quiero es a ti.

- Y que se supone que fue eso, una cita romántica- dijo entre sarcástica y burlona- o una simple advertencia de un capricho que pretendes conservar.

- Porque tienes que hacerlo tan difícil.

- ¿Difícil? Oh ya veo-rio con cierta crueldad- entonces es que todo esto es solo una declaración amorosa.

- No digas tonterías- giro su rostro ligeramente apenado y molesto- suenas demasiado cursi.

-Y me preguntas que por qué no lo detuve, la respuesta es fácil porque a diferencia de ti él sí sabe lo que quiere- mintió tratando de rescatar el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

- Entonces en verdad lo prefieres a él.

El silencio de la chica lo destrozo más de lo que pensó.

-Haces bien Anna, a final de cuentas el siempre gana, pero eso no quita que yo sigo siendo tu jefe, necesito que grafiques todos los resultados, pienso entregárselos mañana mismo a Hao para que deje de entrometerse conmigo y alejarlo lo más posible de mi vida y no hay problema si te llevas horas extras yo me encargare de pagártelas.

- Pero eso me llevará más de 3 horas y . .

- Entonces empieza pronto o te irás muy tarde de aquí.

Salió molesto de la oficina de la chica y con un solo pensamiento en su mente.

"_¿Por qué Hao?, ¿por qué otra vez tú?"_

==============================================================0=============================================================

Trato por tercera vez concentrarse en lo que leía sin embargo ni una maldita vez lograba hacerlo "_porque a diferencia de ti él sí sabe lo que quiere_", volvió a molestarse tan pronto esas palabras cruzaron su mente, ¿por qué le afectaban tanto?, desde hace mucho tiempo había considerado que el romance era una molestia y la pérdida de tiempo más tonta que podía existir, sin embargo había cometido una peor tontería que pensarlo y esa era haber caído ante la tentación de una noche loca de placer, una sola noche en la cama para que esa rubia lo volviera loco por volver a tenerla, la misma chica que lo había despreciado más de las veces que nunca imagino ser despreciado, la mista que lo había cautivado al grado de celarla como quizás jamás lo había hecho con nadie y que comenzaba a necesitar como hace mucho no pensó en necesitar a alguien, esa era Anna y ante todo era la chica a la que se negaba a perder.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Solo se limitó a hacer un ademan con la mano en aceptación a su pedido, sin poder evitar fijar su mirada en la ventana de su oficina la cual demostraba a una atractiva rubia hablando con Kanna.

-Esa chica, es hermosa- hablo Hao una vez que vio el objeto de interés por parte del chino.

-Por favor- repelo con molestia.

-¿Qué?, me dirás que no te habías dado cuenta- se sentó en el sillón frente a él.

- Claro que me eh percatado y creo que por eso mismo no está de más que vuelva a decirlo, aléjate de **mí** asistente Hao.

- Aléjate de mi asistente Hao- imito con voz infantil y en tono burlón- aléjate de mi hermana Hao, aléjate de mi secretaria- sonrió- acaso no sabes decir otra cosa.

- De hecho te falto la más importante y fue. . . aléjate de mi novia Hao- recalco el nombre del chico- pero qué caso tiene repetirlo si fue precisamente en esa advertencia donde fallaste.

Hao cambio rápidamente su semblante a uno sombrío.

- Cuando sucedió ya no era tu novia.

- Y solo basto que ella te lo dijera para creerle.

-Y que se supone debería hacer.

- Tener un poco más de cerebro y no meterte con la novia o ex novia de tu amigo.

- Jamás voy a perdonarme lo que te hice pero espero que tu algún día sí.

- Por que debería perdonarte el que me alejaras de la mujer más falsa que haya tenido la desgracia de conocer- sus palabras arrastraban cierto grado de desilusión- en verdad te estás convirtiendo en una maldita sombra Hao, para mi padre eres el modelo de hijo que desearía tener, el perfecto que no se equivoca y en el que todos confían, todos en esa estúpida junta piensan que tu llevarías mejor esta empresa.

- Todos menos la persona que en verdad me hubiera gustado impresionar.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Olvídalo.

-A veces pienso que mi padre tiene razón y que aún no era tiempo para que yo asumiera esta responsabilidad.

-Solo debes confiar más en ti- dijo dirigiendo su divertida mirada hacia la rubia- después de todo,ella lo hace.

- ¿Qué?

- La forma en que hablo de ti cuando la conocí, al principio solo pensé que era por ser tu asistente pero cuando logre ver que ella no se intimida con nada comprendí que lo decía por que en verdad lo creía, y la forma en que enfrento a tu padre en la junta por salir a tu rescate- sonrió - esa chica sí que tiene valor y por eso me gusta e interesa.

- Hao- una sonrisa triunfante apareció en los labios del chico.

- ¿Si?

-**Aléjate de Anna.**

========================================================0==================================================================

Ya era muy tarde y Anna maldecía a Ren por atreverse a dejarla trabajar tan tarde, incluso ya había pasado una hora desde que Kanna se había retirado, ese idiota ya se la pagaría, una anotación más para su libreta de venganzas hacia el chino y para sorpresa de la rubia parecía que lo había convocado ya que rápidamente se puso a la ofensiva al sentir como abrían la puerta de la oficina.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso vienes a darme más ordenes?- dijo al mismo tiempo que se volteaba a verlo.

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, solo vio como en movimientos sagaces Ren acorto toda distancia tomándola por los hombros de una forma brusca hasta hacer que la chica chocara contra la pared y antes de que ella pudiera reclamar el chico subió ambas manos hasta su rostro sujetándolo y plantando un ansiado y excitante beso.

Anna quedo petrificada ante el atrevimiento del chico, y para su propia desgracia se sorprendió al notar que sus labios respondían al beso.

Ren se separó lentamente de ella y en susurro hablo

-Este será tu suplicio pequeña, estas serán las consecuencias de dejarme probar tu cuerpo- la chica no pudo controlar el estremecimiento que esas palabras le provocaron- no quiero que ni Hao ni nadie vuelva a acercarse a ti- susurro sobre su boca- porque tu solo eres para mí- volvió a besarla de una forma tan tierna que Anna juro estar soñando- este será el precio que pagaras. . . por haberme hecho enamorarme de ti.

Ni siquiera era consiente ya de cómo había llegado hasta ahí, solo estaba lo suficientemente concentrada en sentir todas y cada una de las sensaciones que los labios del chico despertaban en ella, aun sin perder contacto con su boca se dejó guiar por los astutos movimientos del chico que de una forma magnética mantenía su cuerpo unido al suyo

Recostó con suavidad el delgado cuerpo de la chica sobre la amplia cama, sin poder evitar reprimir las ganas de pasar su embriagada mirada sobre el agitado cuerpo semi desnudo que mantenía entre sus brazos, deslizo su juguetona mano sobre su hombro al mismo tiempo que apartaba el delgado tirante del brasier de la chica y en un acertado y rápido movimiento se deshizo por completo de esta prenda y acerco su impaciente boca a uno de sus pechos succionándolo suavemente, no pudiendo evitar que los continuos gemidos invadieran rápidamente la habitación .

Inmediatamente coloco su traviesa y vivas mano sobre las pantaletas de la chica provocando en ella un pequeño toque eléctrico recorrer todo su ser, que penetro en cada uno de sus músculos y encendió de golpe el calor que su cuerpo hasta ahora mantenía pasivo, acaricio con ligeros roces de sus dedos la zona que activaba los más deleitantes sonidos de la boca de la rubia, podía continuar más tiempo complaciéndola de esta forma pero admitía que era muy torturante para ambos no ir más allá, así que de forma lenta despojo a la chica de su ropa y se acomodó entre sus largas piernas introduciendo poco a poco parte de su hombría en ella, primero fue suave pero la mismas necesidades de sus cuerpos reclamaron mayor agresividad, los movimientos fueron lentos y continuos fundiéndose con los gemidos y la respiración agitada de la chica lo cual solo le provocaban mayor placer, se inclinó delicadamente ante ella aprisionando sus labios con los suyos.

-Me encantas- dijo apenas pudo separarse.

Con mucho amor rodeo a la chica en un abrazo y sin salir de ella la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, deteniendo todos sus movimientos, fueron segundos en los cuales solo se dedicó a deleitarse con el adictivo sabor de la boca de la rubia.

-Por favor, continua- hablo la chica con voz agitada.

Una súplica que al ser escuchada solo provocaba más deseo en él y lo hacía vibrar al grado de ceder ante las peticiones de su amante, sin perder tiempo se aferró con un brazo a la estrecha cintura de la rubia mientras que con la otra mano hacia a un lado el cabello de la chica para poder exponer la deliciosa piel de su cuello, marco con sus intoxicantes labios la blanca piel de Anna mientras esta se aferraba a su espalda, sintiendo como este aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas al mismo tiempo que con su brazo la aferraba para hacer más profunda la penetración.

Ella tomando partido de la posición en la que se encontraba comenzó a hacer pequeños brincos y movimientos que resultaban verdaderamente placenteros para el apuesto joven.

Enloqueció ante los fuertes gemidos que ahora no se preocupaba por ocultar su atractiva amante y aún más cuando la chica rodeo con sus manos su cuello y prosiguió a echar su cuerpo hacia atrás, dando un mayor y accesible campo de penetración, haciendo que el roce de sus sexos fuera más deleitable por lo que el joven chino sentía poco para llegar al clímax y fue así que aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas como el resultado de la excitación que le provocaba ver el sonrojado rostro y piel de la chica, conjunta con el vaivén de sus pechos.

-No puedo mas Ren… yo ..

-Anna yo . . .

Volvió a atraerla hacia su torso sintiendo los pezones rígidos de la rubia chocar contra su pecho, rodeo ahora con ambos brazos el cuerpo de la joven al mismo tiempo que daba su última y profunda embestida dándole un resultado más glorioso del que esperaba, sintió la intimidad de la chica contraída alrededor de su miembro incitándolo a expulsar un cálido liquido dentro de ella, el gemido altivo lleno de éxtasis que se escapó de los labios de la chica fue una gran complacencia a los oídos del joven, con las fuerzas que le restaban Anna se aferró a la ancha espalda de su acompañante al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba ante tan exquisita sensación.

¿Qué si volvieron a hacerlo más de una vez?

Los agotados cuerpos desnudos sobre la cama dictaban que sí.

Ren no podía desapartar de su rostro la sonrisa que ahora tenía, pues sobre su pecho descansaba el cálido y exhausto pecho de su hermosa rubia, la cual descansaba de forma tan tranquila que lo invitaba a él a seguirla incluso en sus sueños, no le importó lo estúpidamente cursi de sus actos solo atino a besar el cabello de la dulce cabeza de su amada antes de dormir.

================0=================

Abrió la llave del lavabo y con el agua fría refresco su rostro, se mantuvo algunos segundos cautivada ante el reflejo que le ofreció el espejo frente a ella, o mas bien eso aparentaba ya que solo se dedicaba a analizar lo irónico de la situación, pues nunca imagino que la presencia de ese apuesto castaño la llevaría a estar ahora en el departamento de Ren pero irónicamente y aun en contra de lo que su propia naturaleza le dictaba ahí estaba y era feliz.

-Debo confesar que nunca pensé que mi ropa luciera mejor en alguien más- hablo el joven de ojos dorados detrás de la chica al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a su cuerpo y hundía su rostro en los cabellos de la rubia.

- Es de esperarse después de todo tengo mejor cuerpo que el tuyo- alardeo la chica en broma.

- Estoy seguro que sí pero me gustaría corroborar esa información- dijo volteándola y besándola de forma delicada.

- Pues tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, debo irme a cambiar no puedo llegar al trabajo con la misma ropa.

- Bien mejor nos bañamos juntos y yo te llevo, después de todo creo que es justo saber dónde vives.

- Eh inevitable, pero por ahora quiero hacerlo a mi manera- beso al chico evitando algún tipo de queja.

==========0========

Dos días habían pasado desde aquel memorable suceso, entro a su oficina tan rápido pudo encerrándose en ella, pocos minutos el chico hizo acto de presencia haciendo lo mismo, ante la molesta mirada de una pelirroja no paso por desapercibido el húmedo cabello de los dos chicos.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?- reto con burla Kanna.

-De que hablas- hablo sin apartar su vista de la oficina del chico que la ignoro por completo.

-Matti-rio - es obvio lo que sucede, dime no piensas hacer nada.

- No estoy loca como para querer perder mi trabajo

- Entonces ¿ella gana?

-No del todo- sonrió triunfante- con tal de que ella reciba lo que merece no importa si para ello tenga que recurrir a alguien que no tenga nada que arriesgar.

- Eres malvada, ¿pues que está pasando por tu loca cabeza?

-Eso-le guiño el ojo- ya lo veraz.

======0=====

- Carajo- dijo tratando de evitar aventar su celular.

-¿Pasa algo?

- Nada, solo me hablo Lyserg al parecer algo con el nuevo equipo, nada importante, no podré llevarte, mejor te pido un taxi.

- Descuida después de todo creo que ya hemos sido demasiado obvios.

-No te molesta.

- No después de todo tú te lo pierdes hoy pretendía llegar tarde al trabajo.

- Acaso es una provocación- rio lujuriosamente.

- No "esto" es una provocación.

La forma en que la chica besaba la comisura de su boca lo volvía loco y aún más cuando ella se atrevió a morder juguetonamente su labio, trato de unirse al ritmo de los traviesos e inquietantes labios de la rubia mas esta lo dejo con las ganas.

- Te veo en la oficina.

- Gracias- antes de irse tomo posesivamente a la rubia besándola como si de eso dependiera su vida, logrando incluso desconcertar a la chica.

- ¿Y eso?

- Nada, solo quería decirte que yo te – tomo un poco de valor para continuar mas no fue suficiente- te veo más tarde.

No pudo evitar un poco de desilusión por su poca falta de tacto hacia ella, pero era consiente que era cuestión de tiempo para que el admitiera lo que tanto ella quería escuchar.

==========0=========

Salió del elevador y camino hacia su oficina, extrañamente el lugar de Kanna se mantenía desocupado, así que paso de largo, tan pronto la abrió la puerta una molesta voz llego a sus oídos.

-Hasta que al fin se me hizo conocerte- hablo con cierto cinismo en su voz.

-Disculpa pero ¿quién eres tú y que haces en mi oficina?

- Es un gusto conocer a la mujer que sirve de entretenimiento a mi prometido, mucho gusto Anna mi nombre es Maiden Jeanne y soy la futura esposa de Ren.

Las desteñidas y contraídas pupilas de la chica fueron toda la reacción que obtuvo, lo suficiente para enmarcar la cruel sonrisa de la platinada.

Continuara. . .

Pufffffffffff una disculpa por romper con lo que dije de actualizar rápido pero enferme en el proceso y hasta ahora logre acabar con el cap. y trate de apurarme lo mas que pude solo me resta agradecer a:

**Anna de Usui****:** como siempre amiga gracias por tu apoyo y por esperarme sabes que eso vale mucho, y no desesperes que ya llega Horo a hacer presencia y aunque no estuvo espero te haya gustado.

**DgS**: perdonaaaaaaa no fue en la semana que prometí pero ya explique las tristes circunstancias.

**Caprica:** presiento que lo disfrutaras, solo espero no equivocarme, amiga mía gracias por seguir sabes que tus comentarios son una gran aliciente a mi historia, cuidate mucho mucho y espero que estés muy bien.

**Laur**a: gracias, je y yo que no puedo dejar las escenas de celos, es que simplemente me encanta hacerlos sufrir.

**DjPuMa13g**: amigaaaa aquí ahora yo reportándome con una nueva actualización que espero te guste, cuidate mucho y espero nos estemos leyendo pronto.

**yume tsukiyomi:** no sabes lo mucho que me alegra que te hayas atrevido a dejarme tu comentario, y es un honor recibir tan lindos comentarios, gracias y me esforzare para no defraudarte, cuidate mucho.

Akiranee: Nunca me desilusionas con todo tu apoyo, gracias por seguirme y espero que este cap. haya sido de tu agrado, cuidate mucho y lindo dia.

Y por ahora me despido se cuidan y bonita semana.


End file.
